Harry Potter y el Cristal del Fénix
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: Harry regresa con sus mejores amigos dispuesto a enfrentar su más grande reto, la Guerra de Lord Voldemort. Por fin descubrirá los verdaderos secretos que esconde su misterioso Medallón. Ahora, la hechicería ha sido desatada y una antigua magia nunca antes vista se mostrará por primera vez en milenios… la magia ancestral de las hechiceras.
1. 01 Exámenes de verano

Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y esto solo se hace con fines de diversión

Capítulo 1.- Exámenes de verano

Era una agradable mañana de principios de Agosto. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. El tibio calor del amanecer era acompañado por una suave y fresca brisa que mecía y hacía silbar dulcemente las hojas de los árboles en los jardines de las casas del condado de Surrey. En una de esas casas en especial, el #4 de Privet Drive donde había un gran seto, lograba divisarse la ventana abierta de una pequeña habitación en el segundo piso, dentro de la cual un muchacho de 17 años recién cumplidos se preparaba para su visita a Londres. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana cuando Harry Potter, un chico alto, delgado, de ojos verdes con gafas y cabello negro alborotado, trataba inútilmente de aplacar su melena frente al espejo.

Aquel era un día especial, hacía apenas unas horas que Harry había cumplido sus 17 años, lo que se consideraba la mayoría de edad para un mago. Sí, porque Harry Potter no era un chico común, sino un mago, pero incluso como mago, tampoco era común como los demás. Dentro de las características más destacables de éste muchacho, aparte de ser un gran y poderoso hechicero para su edad, era la curiosa cicatriz que surcaba su frente, un corte peculiar en forma de rayo, vestigio de una poderosa maldición que lo tocara cuando apenas tenía un año de edad. Harry se salvó en aquella ocasión gracias al sacrificio de su madre, que dio la vida por él. Pero esa especial cicatriz también le dio a Harry un destino. Dos años atrás y gracias a una profecía, Harry se enteró que solo él tendría el poder para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, y esto era porque el mismo Voldemort lo había escogido la noche en que intentó de asesinarle, matando a sus padres tratando de conseguirlo y por lo que ahora Harry tenía que vivir con sus desagradables tíos. Pero no más, él ya tenía 17 y por lo tanto ya era libre de hacer magia sin la preocupación de ser expulsado del colegio, siempre y cuando no expusiera al mundo mágico ante los ojos de los muggles.

Entonces, esa bonita mañana Harry trató todo lo que pudo para lucir presentable, ya que su visita a Londres no era por placer, sino que tenía que ir al Ministerio de Magia para presentar su examen de Aparición, para el que se preparó con entusiasmo durante el año anterior; pero también presentaba examen final de Pociones (que le preocupaba más). Ya que Harry no estuvo durante las últimas tres semanas de clases en el colegio, tuvo que terminar con sus cursos auto-didácticamente. Aunque los maestros aceptaron que estaba listo y no era necesario que presentara los exámenes, Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones, no era tan condescendiente con el chico, así que él sí le pondría examen. La razón por la que Harry no estuviera en la escuela fue que atacó a un compañero, Draco Malfoy, que más que compañero era su enemigo de casi toda la vida en Hogwarts; Harry usó una maldición imperdonable con él, aunque lo hizo más por obra de Voldemort que por sí mismo, pero nunca se arrepintió, aún así abandonó el colegio temiendo que Lord Voldemort cumpliera su amenaza de obligarlo a matar a todos los que quería. A pesar de que fue solo una trampa la que lo sacó de la escuela y quitarlo de su camino, Harry logró regresar a tiempo para salvar a todos de las garras de la muerte, antes que Voldemort y su nueva aliada, Velda, absorbieran toda su energía vital. Harry enfrentó nuevamente a su Némesis y por 5° vez logró salir con vida, en esta ocasión, por el misterioso Medallón de Naráva que hiciera su antepasado Gardo Gryffindor. Ese Medallón aún guardaba un secreto que Harry no conoce y que espera descubrir algún día para así poder cumplir con su destino.

Ya eran las 8:15 de la mañana y su cabello aún rehusaba aplacarse, entre más lo intentaba peinar, más desordenado parecía.

- ¡¿Quieres bajar ya, muchacho!?, ¡no tenemos todo el día! – gritó tío Vernon desde la sala.

- ¡Ya voy! – contestó Harry desde su alcoba mientras se miraba al espejo derrotado por su rebelde cabellera.

Ya no lo intentó. Mejor tomó su reloj del buró y se lo puso en la mano izquierda, también tomó su varita y la guardó en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, luego fue a su baúl y lo abrió para sacar un libro de pociones y unos pocos pergaminos para repasar durante el camino. Ese libro se lo había mandado Hermione, una de sus mejores amigas y novia de su mejor amigo, a los dos días que llegara a Privet Drive diciéndole, y Harry recordó su un tanto autoritaria voz: _"Este es un magnífico libro de pociones, lo he encontrado en la biblioteca de la escuela y me ha gustado mucho, por eso me compré un ejemplar, pero tú lo necesitas más ahora, así que te lo mando para que lo leas, aún falta mucho para tu examen, me dijeron que no fue muy fácil, así que también te hice algunas notas en los bordes de los párrafos para que no se te olviden las cosas importantes"_. Los pergaminos que sacó junto con el libro se lo mandó Ron, el pelirrojo pecoso de su mejor amigo y novio de Hermione, Harry también recordó el mensaje que venía adjunto a esos apuntes: _"Harry, aquí te mando esos apuntes de pociones que me han dado, bueno, vienen de Fred y George, ellos dice que es el examen, no sé cómo lo consiguieron pero dicen que es de fiar, yo no les creo mucho que digamos, pero igual te pueden servir"_. Una leve sonrisa escapó por los labios de Harry al recordar a sus amigos. Él estaba seguro ya no sería tan tonto como para volver a alejarse de ellos como el año anterior.

Mientras sacaba el libro y los pergaminos, Harry se encontró con algo que llevaba más de dos meses sin usar y que, al verlo, lo hizo sentir una desagradable desazón. En lo más escondido de su baúl se hallaba una pequeña tira tejida con un hilo rojo escarlata y con sus iniciales bordadas en dorado. Harry lo sacó y sintió una sacudida en su estómago al recordarla. Aquella pequeña pulsera fue un regalo hecho por Veranna Waller para él. Anny, como solo él la llamaba de cariño, había sido la chica más especial para Harry durante gran parte del curso anterior. Con ella compartió momentos maravillosos y nuevas experiencias, conoció lo que era el amor. Lamentablemente todo eso quedó solo en su memoria, ya que Anny ahora lo odiaba y no quería saber nada de él, hecho que Harry comprobaba cada día al no recibir ninguna noticia suya y todas las cartas que le enviaba regresaban tal cual, justo como habían partido. Harry ya se había cansado de reprocharse a sí mismo su estúpida actitud con ella, que en su afán por protegerla, le hizo más daño que nadie más.

Harry suspiró profundamente y guardó la pulsera entre un libro, decidiendo guardar también su recuerdo y tratar de seguir con su vida, justo como antes de conocerla. Pasó un rato sentado al borde de la cama, mirando por la ventana y pensando en muchas cosas o solo en ella, hasta ese momento, lo bello de la mañana se había ido con su pulsera al cerrar el baúl. Aunque él tratara de negarlo, la extrañaba, la extrañaba muchísimo y su corazón le dolía porque la necesitaba.

- ¡TIENES TRES SEGUNDOS PARA BAJAR O TE DEJAREMOS! – se escuchó fuerte el gruñido de tío Vernon desde la calle.

Harry se levantó apesadumbrado pero se apresuró a bajar. Casi le da un infarto al ver la hora. Eran las 8:30 de la mañana y él debía estar en el Ministerio de Magia en menos de una hora a más tardar.

- Hasta que por fin – exclamó tía Petunia con desdén.

- Vámonos – gruñó tío Vernon.

Durante el viaje Dudley estuvo muy callado y miraba a Harry de reojo y con recelo, aún no había olvidado lo ocurrido en las vacaciones anteriores con sus amigos. Viajaron durante un buen rato sin ningún inconveniente, solo una noticia en la radio que llamó la atención de Harry.

_"__Nueva desaparición. Una vez más una familia de las afueras de Londres ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, el único dato que se encontró fue una extraña figura de humo verde sobre la casa, como una clavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca. Recordando que esa marca ha aparecido durante los últimos meses por todo Londres acompañada siempre de extraños disturbios, desapariciones y muertes. Lo curioso de esta ocasión es que la pareja desaparecida no era de la ciudad, sino que solo venían a visitar a unos familiares desde Somerset Inglaterra, pero, según vecinos que hablaron con ellos horas antes, esta pareja no sabía que sus familiares fueron asesinados hace un año en la misma residencia a donde llegaron y donde aparecieron marcas similares…"_

- Ya he tenido suficiente de esas tonterías – exclamó tío Vernon apagando el radio – muertes, desapariciones, ataques… Mientras no se acerquen a mi casa y a mi familia yo soy feliz.

Harry no dijo nada, solo hizo una mueca de fastidio. Pasó otro rato y llegaron a su destino. Harry bajó del coche frente a la estación del metro, donde ya lo esperaban.

- Pasaremos por ti a las 6:00 de la tarde, más te vale estar aquí a esa hora o te dejaremos – advirtió tío Vernon cuando Harry cerró la portezuela del auto.

- De acuerdo – contestó él mientras se alejaba.

Harry caminó directo hacia un hombre de raídas vestiduras y un viejo baúl.

- Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó la voz familiar de Remus Lupin.

- Hola – respondió Harry.

- ¿Estas listo?

- Eso espero.

- Claro que estás listo. Ven, vamos.

Harry y Lupin caminaron por el centro, alejándose de la estación y tomando una calle lateral que los condujo entre un sinnúmero de edificios pequeños y destartalados hasta llegar al contenedor de basura y la cabina telefónica. Durante todo el camino, Harry pudo notar como Lupin iba en constante vigilancia, además el muchacho pudo sentir como eran observados desde la distancia. No dudaba que más miembros de la orden se encontraran por ahí de incógnitos, vigilando sus espaldas. Por segunda ocasión Harry entró en esa cabina roja con Lupin, mientras éste marcaba 62442. Entonces nuevamente escuchó la voz chillona de mujer que hablaba:

- 'Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia, favor de decir su nombre y asunto.'

- Remus Lupin, acompaño a Harry Potter a su examen de aparición.

- Harry James Potter, vengo a presentar el examen de aparición y obtener licencia.

- 'Gracias y disfrute su visita'.

De la platina de las monedas salieron dos pequeñas insignias, una para Harry y otra para Lupin. En ese momento la cabina comenzó a bajar como un ascensor hasta abrirse al vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Harry observó de nuevo aquel atrio, con su suelo de madera y techo azul metálico, de las chimeneas en las paredes entraba y salía gente de todo tipo para trabajar, los 20 ascensores dorados estaban funcionando subiendo y bajando gente, también observó que la estatua del mago, elfo doméstico, bruja, centauro y duende había sido reconstruida y mejorada con una fuente más amplia. Harry y Lupin se acercaron al final del atrio hacia el guardia, mismo del año anterior. Pero en esta ocasión la seguridad del Ministerio era mayor. Más guardias en cada entrada y vigilancia en los ascensores. Sin duda medidas implementadas desde la última intrusión.

- Varitas, por favor – pidió el guardia.

Luego de una breve revisión y descripción, el guardia regresó las varitas a sus respectivos dueños y les dio paso hacia uno de los ascensores que comenzó a andar llevándolos hasta la 6ª planta, el Departamento de transporte Mágico. Entraron en un piso lleno de oficinas y chimeneas, una puerta a un costado daba a un salón lleno de escobas en revisión desmanteladas con el título de 'Consejo Regulador de Escobas', otra sala que llevaba el título de 'Oficina de Trasladores' y donde había un sinnúmero de gente probando objetos de todo tipo, relojes, botas, latas, copas, platos, etc., etc. También había una pequeña oficina que tenía la siguiente leyenda: 'Dirección de la Red Flú. Madame Edgecombe'. Harry recordó que la madre de la amiga tonta de Cho trabajaba en el Ministerio de magia a cargo de la red flú. Se le retorció el estómago al recordar como casi los expulsan por culpa de esa chica tonta cuando estaba en 5°. Harry siguió caminando. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta que era de color café y daba a una gran sala con asientos alrededor. En el dintel había un letrero que decía: "Centro Examinador de Aparición". Harry entró después de Lupin a la habitación, allí ya se encontraba un hombre anciano, algo encorvado y con el cabello blanco, usaba unos lentes con bifocal muy pronunciado y parecía hacer gestos todo el tiempo. Su nombre era Anthony Macloid.

- Bienvenido, Harry Potter, es un honor conocerte.

- Hola.

- ¿Estás listo para tu prueba?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. Sé que durante el curso anterior los estuvieron instruyendo en las artes de la Aparición. Dime, ¿qué se requiere para poder hacerlo?

- Tener plena conciencia de donde estoy y a donde quiero ir, de la distancia que hay entre los lugares y, lo más importante, conocer el conjuro correcto.

- Y, ¿cuál es?

- Evanescence.

- Y, ¿cómo lo haces?

- El conjuro se piensa, no se dice en voz alta. Hay que concentrarse en el lugar a donde se desea ir y fijarlo bien en la mente, visualizarlo.

- Correcto. Vas muy bien hasta ahora, es momento que demuestres que tan bien lo haces. Quiero que aparezcas al otro extremo de la sala.

Harry observó el lugar y se concentró, en menos de 5 segundos ya estaba del otro lado.

- ¡Excelente! Ahora quiero que aparezcas afuera de la sala.

Harry lo hizo. Así continuaron elevando el nivel de complejidad hasta que logró aparecer en el atrio del Ministerio desde la 6° planta.

- Muy bien, Sr. Potter, me ha dejado sorprendido. Ahora solo necesita esperar unos minutos mientras se le tramita su licencia. Puede quedarse aquí, si gusta.

Harry se sentó en una salita de espera, tomó un poco de café y galletas y se sentó a repasar los apuntes de pociones. En esos momentos Lupin no se encontraba con él porque había ido a averiguar dónde sería su examen de Pociones.

Por fin llegó Lupin justo cuando Harry recibía su licencia de manos del anciano.

- Muy bien, Harry – dijo Lupin – sígueme.

Harry se encaminó con Lupin a la segunda planta, el Dpto. de seguridad Mágica, donde había una pequeña oficina de juntas. Ahí ya los esperaban Dumbledor y Snape, quien llevaba un buen montón de hojas que Harry supuso era su examen. Al llegar, Snape puso una expresión despectiva con la simple presencia de Harry, en cambio Dumbledor se veía jovial y más joven de lo que lo había visto la última vez.

- Bien, Potter – exclamó Snape con desdén. – Estas son preguntas de todo el curso – dijo entregándole un largo pergamino – y éste es tu examen práctico, la preparación del ungüento volador. Tienes dos horas para prepararlo y probarlo.

- Eh… profesor, – comenzó Harry bastante contrariado – ¿cuándo dio esta clase?

- La última semana del curso… Oh, es cierto, no estuviste presente – añadió con una mueca de burla y satisfacción en su rostro que hizo enfurecer a Harry. – Pues de ti depende – continuó su maestro de pociones – si tomas el siguiente curso o no.

- Creo que estás siendo injusto, Severus – dijo Dumbledore.

- No se preocupe, director, puedo pasar el examen – alegó Harry bastante desafiante.

El anciano director lo miró un momento luego sonrió. Harry tomó las hojas y comenzó a contestar. Aunque eran preguntas bastante complicadas, no tuvo muchas dificultades para contestar gracias a los apuntes de Hermione. Harry recordó en algún momento de su estancia en la casa de Dumbledor donde leyó varios libros, en uno se encontraba una descripción bastante detallada del ungüento volador. Harry se acordó que se necesitaban belladona, acónito y cicuta para prepararlo, debía hervir y moler las hierbas, luego batirlas con una pasta especial que le daba consistencia. Después que hizo todo el procedimiento, que le llevó 45 minutos, probó la pomada de color gris oscuro en una de las sillas del lugar. Inmediatamente la silla comenzó a levitar por un rato y luego cayó estrepitosamente sobre el piso de madera. Snape tenía cara de haber perdido la lotería al ver que Harry logró hacer su examen con éxito.

- Muy bien Harry – lo felicitó Lupin.

- Bien Harry – dijo Dumbledor, – creo puedes tomar el último curso de pociones, ¿cierto Severus?

Snape solo hizo una mueca de asentimiento y se marchó lleno de coraje.

- Ya que estamos aquí – agregó con propiedad – te entregaré tu carta del colegio, así sabrás de una vez cuales son los materiales y libros que llevarás éste curso. Aquí tienes, Harry.

El anciano dio a Harry el ya acostumbrado sobre amarillento hecho de pergamino.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Lupin.

Entonces se despidieron del director y se marcharon.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?, aún falta para que tus tíos vengan por ti – propuso Lupin mientras se encaminaban hacia el ascensor.

- Me parece muy bien, me muero de hambre.

Los dos entraron en dicho elevador. En él también había un hombre que lucía bastante nervioso, llevaba consigo un ejemplar de 'El Profeta'. Harry logró ver el encabezado de la noticia que ocupaba casi toda la página principal y las primeras líneas de la nota.

_MISTERIOSA DESAPARICIÓN_

_'__Una familia de magos ha sido secuestrada. Cuando las autoridades mágicas llegaron al lugar de los hechos, en las afueras de Londres, lo único que encontraron fueron los restos de la casa y la marca tenebrosa sobre ellos, pero no había cuerpos. Sabemos que no los mataron porque testigos muggles aseguran (antes de que se les borrara la memoria) que vieron a un grupo de sujetos encapuchados llevarse a la pareja y desaparece después de destruir la casa. Los aludidos aún iban con vida. Lo sospechoso de ésta pareja es que era un mago muy respetado y miembro activo del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y del Wizengamont, y su esposa media sangre, ambos provenientes de Somerset Inglaterra. Curiosamente, la casa en donde desaparecieron pertenecía al hermano de la mujer, que era muggle, y que fue asesinado junto con su familia hace un año y la marca tenebrosa también apareció en aquella ocasión…'_

Era la misma pareja que anunciaron en la radio de camino al ministerio esa mañana. Harry se preguntó cuál podría ser la importancia de aquella pareja como para que ese hombre estuviera tan preocupado. Lupin también se dio cuenta de lo alterado del hombre pero no hizo ningún comentario, también leyó la nota y de igual forma se guardó cualquier observación que tuviera al respecto.

Harry salió con Lupin del Ministerio de Magia bastante contento por que ya era mayor oficialmente y porque había pasado su examen de pociones. Estaba tan feliz que tenía ganas de no esperar a sus tíos y aparecerse en su casa para darles un buen susto, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo. Se fue a comer con Lupin al Caldero Chorreante. Ahí pasaron un buen rato a gusto hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a casa.

MUY BIEN, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE LA SECUELA DEL "MEDALLÓN PERDIDO", ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA =D


	2. 02 La carta

El siguiente es un fanfiction creado por mi basado en la popular novela de la escritora inglesa JK Rowling, Harry Potter; razón por la cual los personajes y lugares que aquí se presentan son propiedad de ella y de la WB. Esto no se hace con fines de lucro, sino de diversión y homenaje a la verdadera artista.

Capítulo 2.- La carta

Al llegar a su casa Harry subió a su habitación rápidamente, pero en ese instante se escuchó el teléfono sonar y tío Vernon contestar.

- ¿Hola?, ¿Quién es? Un momento por favor. ¡Muchacho, tienes llamada! – llamó tío Vernon a Harry.

- ¿Llamada? – se preguntó Harry, bastante confundido. - ¿Quién es? – preguntó a su tío cuando bajó a contestar.

- Una tal Hermione o algo así. Será mejor que no tardes.

Harry tomó el auricular y contestó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola Harry, que tal.

- Hola, que sorpresa, no creí posible que mi tío no te colgara.

- Solo era cuestión de saber cómo tratarlo. Y, ¿cómo te fue en Londres?

- Me fue muy bien, sin problemas.

- Y, ¿el examen de Snape?

- Más difícil que de costumbre, pero pasé con buena nota. Me sirvió mucho tu libro y los apuntes de Ron.

- Me da gusto – dijo su amiga. Luego preguntó un tanto extraña. – Y… ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien – respondió Harry.

- ¿Seguro? – continuó ella, como tanteándolo – ¿No has tenido noticias de Veranna?

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

- No… no tendría porque – respondió al fin. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Simple curiosidad. Solo quería saber como lo has pasado sin ella.

- La he pasado, que ya es ventaja.

- ¿La extrañas mucho?

- Que quieres que te diga – comentó el muchacho con tristeza. – Si, la extraño mucho pero que puedo hacer si no es seguir adelante con mi vida. Fue muy bonito lo que viví con ella pero ya se acabó, no voy a pasar el resto de mi existencia lamentándome por lo estúpido que fui, ya bastante me lamenté por lo de Sirius y no pienso pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

- Ron dice que es lo mejor.

- ¿Ron está contigo?

- Sí, justo a mi lado.

- Hola Harry – se oyó decir al pelirrojo tomando el auricular. – Me parece muy bien eso que dijiste. Pero no te preocupes, aún queda mi hermanita.

- Ron, tu sabes mejor que nadie que no voy a salir con tu hermana, no sería correcto.

- ¿Quién dice que no? Además creo que aún le gustas, aunque lleva todas las vacaciones saliendo con Colin Creevey. Imagina, serías parte de la familia.

- Lo siento Ron, pero para mí, Ginny sigue siendo tu hermana menor.

- Es que no la has visto últimamente.

- Es cierto, Harry – agregó Hermione, recuperando el auricular. – Te sugiero que primero la veas y luego la juzgues.

- Los dos se han puesto de acuerdo, ¿verdad? – Comentó Harry – No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien. Es más, me tomaré un tiempo para mí, lejos de las chicas y el amor.

- Bueno, pero Ginny quiere saludarte, te la paso.

- No Ron, en serio… ¡Hola Ginny!

- Hola Harry, ¿qué tal?

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien. Te tengo una sorpresa, he diseñado un sinnúmero de estrategias para los partidos, unas son muy buenas, según Fred y Goerge, pero me gustaría que tú, que eres el capitán, les diera el visto bueno.

- Está bien, me las puedes mostrar cuando nos veamos en el colegio.

- ¿Por qué no antes? En tres semanas iremos a Londres al Callejón Diagón por el material de la escuela, ahí podemos vernos, ¿qué te parece?

- Bueno, nos vemos en tres semanas en el Callejón Diagón entonces.

La chica colgó y Harry también. 'Ron y Hermione están locos, jamás saldré con Ginny, no sería correcto', pensó Harry antes de regresar a su alcoba.

Los días iban pasando rápido hasta convertirse en semanas, donde no ocurría nada especial, más que los mismos reportes de disturbios en la ciudad.

Era ya su último día en casa de los Dursley cuando Harry se disponía a arreglar el jardín de tía Petunia. Un par de días atrás recibió la carta de Ron diciéndole que pasarían por él para ir al callejón Diagón y después a pasar el resto de las vacaciones (una semana) en su casa, Harry ya era mayor de edad, por lo tanto ya no tendría que regresar a casa de sus tíos al terminar el colegio, por lo que estaba sumamente feliz. En realidad, desde que regresó de su visita a Londres, hacía tres semanas, sus tíos se comportaban indiferentes con él, casi no le pedían hacer los quehaceres de la casa y no lo reprendían si llegaba tarde de la calle, solo le pedían que arreglara las plantas del jardín, ya que era un experto en eso. Harry pensó que aquello era porque le tenía miedo, ya que era libre de hacer magia sin la preocupación de ser expulsado. También notó que tía Petunia llevaba varios días tratando de hablar con él, pero como que se arrepentía y nunca le decía nada. Fue hasta ese día, el último que Harry pasaría con ellos, cuando su tía por fin se decidió a hablarle.

- Harry, ¿estás ahí? – llamó tía Petunia desde fuera de la habitación del muchacho.

- Sí, aquí estoy – respondió el chico, un tanto extrañado de la forma en que le habló, ya que nunca lo llamaba con tanta amabilidad.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo en tono serio.

Tía Petunia entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó al muchacho y lo miró un instante directo a los ojos de una forma extraña, como nunca lo había hecho antes. Era una mirada no de odio o repulsión, sino de afecto. Tía Petunia desvió su mirada y se sentó al borde de la cama, parecía realmente no saber por donde comenzar. Nuevamente miró a Harry, quien estaba bastante confundido por la actitud rara de su tía.

- ¿Puedes sentarte aquí? – invitó tía Petunia señalado la cama junto a ella. Harry se acercó lentamente y se sentó.

- ¿Estas bien, tía? – preguntó Harry, que verdaderamente estaba preocupado por ella.

Tía Petunia lo miró fijamente un largo rato, luego respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar.

- Tus ojos son tan parecidos a los de Lily, que a veces creo que es ella quien me mira a través de ti. Sé que nunca fuimos las mejores hermanas y que muchas veces yo le hice la vida imposible pero, tú eres el único recuerdo que me queda de ella. A pesar de lo diferentes que fuimos, era mi hermana y nunca pude darle la espalda del todo. – Harry casi no creía lo que estaba escuchado. – Tu madre, cuando naciste, vino aquí para que te conociera – continuó tía Petunia. – En ese momento me dijo que se irían porque corrían peligro, pero antes de irse me dejó esto. – Y del bolsillo de su delantal sacó una vieja carta sin remitente, la que entregó a Harry. – Es de tu madre… para ti. – Harry tomó la carta con manos temblorosas. – Lily me pidió que por favor te entregara esta carta en el momento en que cumplieras la mayoría de edad, si es que crecías con nosotros. Ella sabía que tal vez no sobrevivirían para verte crecer y me pidió que, si llegaba el momento, no te dejara desamparado. Y no lo hice, aunque en algún momento hubiera pensado que sí, pero eras lo único que me quedaba de mi hermana y yo le hice la promesa. – Harry, por primera vez en su vida, miraba a su tía como la verdadera hermana de su madre. – Lamento todos los años miserables que te causé por culpa de mi resentimiento, sé que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, eras un bebé apenas. Ya mañana te irás para siempre, supongo, ya eres mayor y puedes escoger el lugar a donde vivirás. Nunca fue realmente malo que vivieras con nosotros. Pero aún así, perdón por todos esos años que seguro quieres olvidar.

Entonces tía Petunia hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida, abrazó a Harry. El muchacho sintió extraño aquel abrazo, viniendo de su tía y con un poco de cariño, lo máximo que podía mostrar su tía hacia él. De repente ella se separó y trató de esconder su rostro del muchacho. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Termina de recoger tus cosas para que bajes a terminar de arreglar el jardín – ordenó, luego se marchó rápido ya sin mirar atrás.

Harry quedó conmovido por su tía. Tal vez nunca le había demostrado cariño, pero nunca lo rechazó del todo. El muchacho miró detenidamente la carta que tenía entre sus manos. 'Mi madre', se decía mientras la admiraba, 'escrita por mi madre'. Con pulso trémulo y el corazón acelerado se dispuso a leer el contenido de esa carta.

_"__Querido hijo:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es que, por desgracia, ya no estamos contigo, además que ya debes ser un joven adulto que sabe de sus responsabilidades y deberes. Creo que ya debes estar al tanto de todo, de porque estás con tus tíos y no con nosotros; debes conocer tu destino ahora. Mientras escribo estas líneas mi corazón llora por dentro al pensar que existe la posibilidad de ya no poder estrecharte entre mis brazos. En estos momentos te veo tranquilamente dormido en los brazos de tu padre, que se quedó dormido contigo después de una larga lucha por que te terminaras tu cena. Sé que ahora solo tienes el poder para jugar con una escoba de juguete, pero algún día, seguro que serás un extraordinario jugador de quidditch y un excelente hechicero, como tu padre, lo sé por que lo llevas en la sangre. Mi niño, te quiero tanto, te queremos tanto. La razón de esta carta es, principalmente, que sepas que te amamos y que estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por ti, y que jamás te dejaremos solo. Lo segundo es que nosotros, tu padre y yo, sabemos el probable destino que te depara el futuro, por eso, he aquí mis consejos para ti: nunca te separes de aquellos a quien amas, nunca dejes de ayudar a tus amigos en su tiempo de necesidad, si llegases a amar a alguna chica (que yo espero que sí), nunca te des por vencido, aunque ella te odie, nunca te rindas (este consejo es de tu padre.) Y el consejo más importante que te doy es éste: CREE, hay poderes más allá del conocimiento, lugares más allá de la imaginación, fuerzas incluso más allá del entendimiento mágico, el creer te dará la llave para enfrentar tu destino._

_Mi pequeño, quisiera retenerte conmigo para siempre, que esta felicidad y tranquilidad que me embarga al tener a mi familia completa no se terminara jamás._

_Por último, solo quiero que sepas que tu tía no es mala, solo es algo roñosa y sé que te quiere, muy en el fondo de su corazón._

_Hijo, jamás estarás solo porque nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, dándote fortaleza. Te amamos hijo, eres el mejor regalo que nos ha dado la vida, nunca nos olvides._

_Con cariño, mamá y papá._

_PD: Solo para que lo sepas y lo tengas en cuenta, no importa cuento lo intentes ni cuanto luches, JAMÁS lograrás peinar ese cabello rebelde, si es como el de tu padre. Créeme que yo he intentado peinarte muchas veces pero no le he conseguido aún y creo que nunca lo conseguiré._

Harry terminó de leer con un nudo en la garganta, pero también una sonrisa en sus labios por el último comentario de su madre. Tenía tantas emociones que no sabía a cual hacerle caso; había tristeza, por la palabras de despedida de su madre, pero también felicidad al leer cuanto lo quería, aunque eso ya lo sabía, el haberlo leído del puño y letra de su madre lo hizo sentir más feliz y querido. Aunque no entendió muy bien eso de 'creer', los demás consejos los llevaría a la practica, sobre todo el de no darse por vencido. Harry guardó la carta cuidadosamente en su baúl antes de bajar por las herramientas para arreglar el jardín.

Al llegar a la cocina por los guantes y las tijeras de podar, Harry vio que en el comedor se encontraban varias personas. Los amigos de Dudley fueron a visitarlo; Piers, Gordon y Malcolm estaban con él, pero no venían solos, también había cuatro chicas, todas con vestidos de verano y muy arregladas. Harry los miró a todos por un momento, reconociendo a las chicas, todas ellas habían estado en su colegio, antes de ir a Hogwarts y todas ellas siempre andaban detrás de la banda de Dudley desde entonces. Los muchachos observaron a Harry con temor, hasta dejaron de hablar de lo que fuera que estaban hablando por miedo; en cambio las chicas, que también observaban a Harry, lo hicieron de forma diferente, no con miedo sino con bastante interés, luego comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas sin dejar de observarlo. Una en especial, siguió a Harry con la mirada desde que entró a la cocina hasta que la abandonó. El muchacho hizo caso omiso de aquellas miradas y se salió a cumplir con su trabajo.

Harry llevaba ya un buen rato arreglando el jardín cuando de la casa de sus tíos salió una de las chicas amiga de Dudley. Harry recordó que se llamaba Arlet. Ella se acercó lentamente a Harry, como examinándolo, mientras él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo pero sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó la chica con melosa curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te parece que hago? – alegó Harry con fastidio.

- Pues parece que arreglas el jardín.

- ¡¿Nooo?!, ¿en serio lo crees? – le contestó con sarcasmo.

- Sí – contestó ella en el mismo tono.

Entonces Harry se levantó para quedar frente a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin rodeos.

La chica le miró con sus ojos claros bien abiertos con bastante interés. Harry notó que ella no estaba mal, es decir, no era miss universo pero tampoco el jorobado de nothre dame, y menos con su vestido rosa de tirantes que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- He… bueno… solo me preguntaba si tienes ganas de platicar – dijo un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿Platicar… contigo? – preguntó Harry bastante desconcertado e incrédulo.

- No te molesta, ¿verdad?

- Mmm… pues… no.

Los dos se alejaron un poco del jardín y se sentaron en la acera frente a la casa. Harry no supo porqué aceptó platicar con ella si no tenían tema de conversación en común, solo se sentaron a admirar los pocos autos que pasaban por la calle.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó la chica de repente.

- Claro, como olvidarte, – respondió Harry y la chica sonrió – si tú fuiste la que le dio a Dudley la idea de poner pintura en lugar de agua a los globos que me lanzaron en tercer grado.

- ¡Ah, aún lo recuerdas! – rió nerviosa. – Fue solo una bromita.

- Sí, claro. Ustedes y sus 'bromitas' me costaron muchos castigos.

- Y, ¿qué has hecho estos años? – Harry solo se encogió de hombros. – Dudley me ha contado que vas a San Bruto, ¿es cierto?

- Si él lo dice… Y no entiendo porqué te lo dijo, si él nunca habla de mí.

- Pues porque yo le pregunté.

- ¿Por qué te interesaría a TI saber de mí?

- Es que te vi hace unas semanas en Londres, estabas afuera de la estación del metro con un hombre muy extraño. Pasaron rápido, pero me di cuanta que eras tú y me pareció que te veías… no sé, diferente. Aunque nunca me pareciste tan malo como para ir a ese lugar, he de admitir que te ha cambiado bastante.

- ¿A sí? – inquirió incrédulo. – ¿En que aspecto?

- Ya eres bastante alto y no tan delgado como antes, tu espalda es más ancha y tus brazos más fuertes – comentó, acercándose a Harry y palpando su brazo izquierdo, como si quisiera comprobar su fuerza, – los rasgos de tu cara ya no son infantiles y tu cabello rebelde pues… te queda – continuó con una expresión de admiración, mientras seguía "probando" la fuerza de su brazo. – Pareciera que el maltrato de ese lugar te ha cambiado, como decirlo, te han moldeado. Ahora te ves… bastante bien diría yo.

Harry la observó un momento muy detenidamente y se dio cuenta que su mirada era como la de Parvati, algo obsesiva y clavada.

- Pues…Gracias, eso creo. – respondió el muchacho con algo de recelo y tratando de zafarse. – Y tú vas con Dudley, ¿cierto?

- Sí. Pero no hablemos de mí, ¿qué más hay de ti?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Pues me gustaría conocerte mejor – dijo la chica con un tono muy sugerente que Harry captó inmediatamente.

- Tú eres amiga de mi primo y creo que a él no le va a gustar la idea.

- Duders es simpático pero no me llama la atención.

- Ah… ¿Y yo sí?

- Ahora que te veo mejor, sí.

Mientras hablaban, Arlet se fue aproximando aún más hasta quedar casi encima de él, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Harry. El pobre chico comenzó a sentir la presión de esa muchacha.

- Creo que te estás apresurando. Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Sí te conozco tonto, del colegio ¿recuerdas?

- Obviamente que sí, pero he cambiado mucho, tú lo dijiste.

- Me doy cuenta, por eso quiero CONOCERTE mejor – la chica se aproximó tanto a Harry que él podía sentir su respiración. El muchacho notó claramente que ella quería besarlo. Y más cuando la chica puso la mano sobre su pierna y se le apoyó hasta que sus labios quedaron a un centímetro de su boca. Entonces…

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Se escuchó una voz conocida por sobre sus cabezas. Harry y Arlet voltearon hacia arriba para ver a la persona propietaria de esa voz.

- Creo que sí – continuó la dueña de la voz.

Harry se levantó inmediatamente, quitándose bruscamente a la chica de encima y conmocionado por la impresión. Justo ahí, en Privet Drive, llegó Anny, la chica que más amaba en el mundo, a visitarlo.


	3. 03 La despedida

El siguiente es un fanfiction creado por mi basado en la popular novela de la escritora inglesa JK Rowling, Harry Potter; razón por la cual los personajes y lugares que aquí se presentan son propiedad de ella y de la WB. Esto no se hace con fines de lucro, sino de diversión y homenaje a la verdadera artista.

Capítulo 3.- La despedida

Ahí estaba Anny, con unos jeans de color azul oscuro y una blusa de tirantes muy liviana de color negro. Su cabello, ahora más largo, llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y estaba delicadamente trenzado con un listón azul. Harry se quedó boquiabierto al verla.

- Imagino que estás muy ocupado – dijo secamente la chica, mirándolo a través de los cristales de sus lentes. – Te veo después – agregó. Y sin más, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

- ¿Quién era esa? – preguntó Arlet con una mueca de desdeño.

Pero Harry ni siquiera la escuchó. Salió corriendo tras Anny, a quien alcanzó llegando al final de la calle.

- ¡Espera, espera! – exclamó Harry, rebasándola y bloqueando su camino. La chica se detuvo y lo miró detenidamente sin decir nada. – ¿Quieres… caminar? – invitó el chico.

Anny asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y los dos comenzaron a avanzar sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se acercaron al parque cerca de la calle Magnolia, Harry dirigió su caminar hacia los columpios casi destruidos del parque. Afortunadamente encontraron dos que aún servían y se sentaron en ellos. Pasó un buen rato en el que los dos solo permanecían en silencio, contemplando el caer de la tarde y la poca gente que pasaba por ahí.

- Me da gusto verte – dijo Harry, rompiendo el hielo.

- Se nota – contestó Anny con algo de sarcasmo.

- Es en serio, – dijo Harry con firmeza – me da mucho gusto que estés aquí.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la chica un tanto suspicaz, luego esbozó una débil sonrisa y continuó. – A mí también me da gusto.

Harry también le esbozó una sonrisa y callaron otro momento.

- Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó el chico.

Anny solo se encogió de hombros, mientras miraba al horizonte.

- Aunque… – comenzó a decir segundos después, sin mirarlo, – no tan bien como tú.

- No es lo que tu crees… – se apresuró a decir Harry.

- Por favor Harry, no empieces – atajó ella.

- Pero solo quiero…

- He venido a despedirme – lo volvió a interrumpir. Harry quedó enmudecido por unos instantes, olvidando completamente lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso segundos después.

- Que he venido a despedirme, Harry – reafirmó la chica.

- ¿Despedirte? – volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, despedirme, ¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? – exclamó ella con aspereza. – A mi padre lo han enviado a la embajada mágica del parlamento Alemán, así que nos iremos a vivir allá.

- ¿Alemania?

- Sí, Alemania. Estaré en el colegio "Harz" de Berlín. Mi padre no quiere dejarme en Hogwarts porque Alan ya no estará conmigo.

- ¿Te iras?

- Sí, me iré… en un par de días.

- Y… ¿Tú te quieres ir? – preguntó él, esperanzado de que dijera que no.

- Creo que es lo mejor, para los dos… – respondió la chica evitando su mirada.

- Y ¿tú te quieres ir? – insistió Harry buscando sus ojos.

- No tiene caso que me quede…

- Pero, ¿TÚ te quieres ir?

- Sí. – contestó firme, mirándole a los ojos, aunque no había mucha convicción en sus palabras.

- No te creo – rebatió Harry la respuesta.

Ella guardó silencio un largo rato, con la vista en él. Lo miraba directo a los ojos de una forma decidida, como queriendo decir mucho y, a la vez, nada.

- Cree lo que quieras – respondió al fin. – Yo sí quiero olvidar muchas cosas – y bajó la mirada.

- Anny… – la llamó él, pero ella seguía evitándolo. – Anny, mírame – suplicó Harry. La chica alzó la vista y la clavó en él nuevamente. Y él pudo distinguir la tristeza que invadía su corazón tras un rostro frío y grave. – Sé que fui un estúpido por todo lo que hice, – continuó – pero no quiero que te vayas. Nunca es tarde para enmendar un error.

- No Harry, a veces sí es muy tarde – contestó Anny. – El daño fue mayor de lo que imaginaba. Lo hecho, hecho está y no lo puedes cambiar.

- ¿Entonces a qué viniste si no me darías una segunda oportunidad?

- Te dije que estoy aquí solo para despedirme – la chica se levantó del columpio para marcharse, pero antes volteó hacia Harry y le dijo. – Fue un verdadero placer haberte conocido, Harry Potter, en serio. Gracias por todo. Siento mucho que terminara así, pero… a veces no puedes ir en contra de las circunstancias. Adiós, Harry y gracias por todo.

Luego extendió su mano para estrechar la de Harry. Pero él se moría no solo por estrechar su mano, sino por abrazarla y besarla. Al fin, el chico apretó su mano con fuerza, luego ella lo soltó, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse. Pero en ese instante Harry corrió tras ella, la detuvo tomándola del brazo sutilmente y la hizo voltear hacia él.

- Quédate conmigo – le dijo con voz débil, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

- No puedo – respondió la chica con voz contenida.

- Por favor… quédate conmigo – insistía el muchacho, casi en una súplica.

- Yo… no… Harry no… - Anny bajó la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no derrumbarse ante él.

Harry se acercó a ella un poco más y la chica instintivamente lo abrazó. Sin poderse contener más, dejó escapar un sollozo y delicadas lagrimas se deslizaron por su tenso rostro. Él la aferró con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo como ella lo sujetaba también.

- Sé que no hay palabras para resarcir el daño que te hice y merezco que te vayas. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte más de lo que ya he hecho pero, si te vas… moriré.

Anny se separó un poco de él para verlo a la cara.

- Tú eres mi mayor fuerza, – continuó el chico – y me ha costado muy caro darme cuenta de eso. Contigo siento que puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa. Si te vas… si me dejas, Voldemort me matará.

Harry seguía mirándola a los ojos y con su mano derecha enjugó las finas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ella lo abrazó nuevamente, durando así un buen rato, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Entonces alguien se les acercó. Harry alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada escudriñadora de Alan. Anny se separó de Harry y se volvió para quedar frente a su hermano.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo el joven, impaciente.

- En un momento – contestó la chica.

- Papá nos espera, sabes que no le gusta esperar.

- Ya lo sé. Voy en un momento – repicó la chica ante la presión de su hermano. – Adiós Harry, de verdad me dio gusto verte otra vez.

- Por favor, piénsalo, no te vayas – insistía Harry. – Aunque no me des una segunda oportunidad, no quiero perder tampoco lo que queda de nuestra amistad, porque, aún somos amigos, ¿verdad?

- Sí, creo que aún lo somos – contestó la chica con una leve sonrisa. Harry no apartaba su mirada de ella, quería retenerla con él para siempre pero ella parecía estar decidida. – Debo irme, Harry – la muchacha se separó más de él y le tendió su mano nuevamente, pero esta vez Harry no la aceptó, dio tres pasos hacia atrás y la chica lo comprendió.

- Bien, entiendo – dijo Anny en voz baja y con tristeza. Bajó su mano, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, ya sin mirar atrás.

Harry no quería verla marchar porque sentía que jamás volvería a verla y eso lo destrozaba. Así que hizo lo mismo, se volvió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, hacia la casa de sus tíos.

Aún no llegaba al final de la plaza cuando alguien lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo voltear bruscamente. Anny llegó corriendo hasta él para plantarle un dulce y rápido beso en los labios que duró apenas unos segundos. Al momento de separarse, ella le dijo:

- Tenías razón, si no hubiera querido darte una segunda oportunidad, no habría viajado hasta aquí. Es cierto que me iré a Alemania, pero no me quería ir sin decirte esto: Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y jamás olvidaré lo que vivimos juntos. Aunque mi orgullo me hubiera hecho pensar que podía olvidarte, que podía sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón, no lo logré y me equivoqué al intentarlo. Si una vez estuve dispuesta a dártelo todo, aún lo estoy y daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, pero ya no puedo. Te amo Harry Potter, te amo como no he amado a nadie en el mundo y solo quería que lo supieras… Adiós.

La chica lo besó nuevamente y regresó corriendo con su hermano, que la esperaba al otro lado del parque, luego desaparecieron al final de la calle oscura. Harry permaneció un rato parado en la calle hasta que la entrada tarde se convirtió en la joven noche. Escuchaba el débil latido de su corazón y el suave murmullo de su respiración que le avisaban que aún seguía con vida. Sin pensar siquiera, llevó su mano a su boca para recordar su último beso y suspiró profundamente. Entonces inició su camino de regreso.

Harry caminó a casa de sus tíos casi automáticamente. En su cabeza aún tenía la imagen de Anny diciéndole que lo amaba y luego se marchaba para tal vez nunca más volver. En sus labios todavía quedaba el dulce sabor de su beso de despedida y esa última mirada que le dirigió aún no se borraba de su memoria. Nuevamente tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de que Anny lo perdonara y porque le dijo que aún lo amaba mucho, pero también estaba triste porque regresaría solo al colegio.

Al estar a escasos 10 metros de la casa, Harry vislumbró a un par de personal que le esperaban en la entrada. Para sorpresa del muchacho se trataba de Arlet y Dudley. Se veía que ella había obligado al otro a invitarla a cenar.

- ¿Ya se fue tu 'amiga'? – preguntó Arlet áspera y despectiva.

- ¿Qué haces aún aquí? – alegó Harry en el mismo tono que ella ya que le molestó la forma en que se refería a Anny.

- Dudley me ha invitado a cenar, ¿verdad Dud?

El chico solo asintió débilmente y sin mirar a Harry.

- Pues me parece muy bien… – exclamó Harry con sarcasmo, – con permiso.

Harry los atravesó y entró en la casa. Ya estaba con un pie sobre el primer escalón hacia su habitación cuando Arlet lo alcanzó.

- ¿No piensas acompañarnos?

- No tengo hambre – dijo con hastío.

- Por favor, insisto, por eso me quedé.

- Entonces no debiste quedarte.

En ese momento salió tía Petunia de la cocina para llamarlos a cenar. Se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró a la chica hablando con Harry.

- Si gustas pasar al comedor, querida, la cena está lista – dijo tía Petunia a Arlet.

- Sra. Dursley, ¿acaso su sobrino Harry nunca cena con ustedes o solo no quiere cenar conmigo?

Tía Petunia obviamente no tenía una respuesta adecuada para aquella impertinente pregunta, pero aún así se aventuró a contestar, entonces Harry se le adelantó y respondió por ella.

- Está bien, cenaré – dijo cansino. – No quería porque no tengo hambre en realidad, pero si tanto quieres mi compañía…

- Excelente, Harry, gracias por ser tan caballero.

Por primera vez en la vida Harry se sentó a la mesa como un verdadero integrante de la familia y todo gracias a Arlet. Sus tíos apenas si comieron por el temor de que Harry estuviera ahí y se descubriera su calidad de mago ante una de las chicas más habladoras de todo Surrey. Dudley se debatía entre el miedo y el coraje, ya que le gustaba Arlet y no soportaba que Harry acaparara toda la atención de ella. Por su lado, Harry ya quería levantarse de la mesa y largarse lo más lejos posible, pero ella no se lo permitía, hablaba y hablaba, le hacía preguntas, le contaba chistes sin gracia, trataba por todos los medios de simpatizar con Harry, pero lejos de agradarle, lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que Harry hacía cualquier ademán de irse, ella lo retenía diciendo "es muy temprano, no te vayas aún" y lo sentaba de nuevo (sobre todo para tratar de tocar su pierna por debajo de la mesa.) Así pasaron más de una hora en la cena hasta que tía Petunia le dijo a Harry que le ayudara con los platos de la forma más amable que pudo, mientras tío Vernon se ofrecía para llevar a Arlet a su casa acompañado de Dudley.

- Ya es tarde, vamos, te llevamos a tu casa – dijo Dudley a la chica.

- Esta bien, pero primero me despido de tu mamá, espérame en el coche, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo.

La chica se encaminó hacia la cocina. Al llegar vio a tía Petunia tirando las sobras mientras Harry terminaba de lavar los trastes.

- Hasta luego, Sra. Dursley, estuvo deliciosa la cena. Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- No – respondió éste sin pensar, tía Petunia casi lo asesina con la mirada por su falta de cortesía – es decir, ¿para qué? – corrigió antes de acrecentar el incidente.

- Ven, es un secreto.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el vacío comedor.

- ¿Qué quier…

Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque Arlet lo besó en los labios impulsivamente, luego rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y se le pegó como goma.

- ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! – reclamó Harry apartando bruscamente a la chica.

- No te asustes, es solo un beso – respondió ella con melosa simpleza y volvió a acercarse a él para besarlo de nuevo, pero Harry la detuvo.

- Ni se te ocurra pensarlo – amenazó.

- ¿Es por esa chica que vino en la tarde? – preguntó Arlet, enfadada.

- Es porque tú no me gustas. Entiéndelo, NO voy a salir contigo, así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo – respondió Harry bastante directo y molesto también.

- Ahora veo que SÍ mereces estar en San Bruto, ¡porque eres un idiota!

Y dando media vuelta, salió del comedor para luego irse con Dudley y su padre. Harry regresó a la cocina enojado con esa chica loca que lo acosó.

- Ya he terminado con esto – Dijo tía Petunia al verlo entrar. – Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, te irás mañana temprano – agregó sin mirarle.

- Esta bien, tía – contestó Harry y, antes de salir, agregó – Gracias. – su tía lo miró con recelo, como si no creyera lo que escuchaba. – No sé porqué, – continuó él – pero gracias.

Y salió. Harry subió a su alcoba y se recostó en su cama. Su maleta ya estaba hecha, su lechuza descansaba plácidamente en su jaula, y solo le quedaba esperar a que en unas horas los Weasley llegaran por él y abandonaría para siempre la casa de sus tíos.

Gracias por sus comentarios ?


	4. 04 La pequeña Ginny

Capítulo 4.- La pequeña Ginny

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y Harry ya se encontraba levantado revisando los últimos detalles de su equipaje. Ya había empacado toda su ropa y pertenencias en el baúl (gracias a un útil hechizo acomodador) y solo esperaba que no se le olvidara nada, ahora que nunca más regresaría a esa habitación. Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar los tres Dursley ya se encontraban sentados y, por primera vez, no habían comenzado sin él. Los cuatro tomaron su desayuno en silencio, cosa inusual. Luego de terminar, Harry se levantó para ir a su alcoba justo cuando tío Vernon lo detuvo.

- Espera un momento, muchacho – dijo con su habitual gruñido. – En vista de que ya no regresarás aquí nunca más, cosa que me hace muy feliz, nosotros hemos decidido darte algo, como un regalo de despedida – tío Vernon sacó un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel café sin la menor apariencia de regalo. – Aquí tienes – dijo al entregárselo. – Más te vale que lo aprecies, porque nos costó mucho trabajo elegirlo.

Harry lo tomó y lo abrió un tanto desconfiado de lo que pudiera ser. Entonces trató de contener una sonora carcajada al ver que era un par de calcetines cafés de una talla enorme lo que tenía entre sus manos, pero eso sí, eran totalmente nuevos. El chico trató de agradecerles a sus tíos el gran gesto de generosidad que mostraron para él en su último día con ellos.

- Gracias – respondió con una leve sonrisa que satisfizo las expectativas de sus tíos. Luego subió a su alcoba para esperar los pocos minutos que faltaban para su partida.

Pasada media hora, se escuchó el melodioso timbre de la entrada de la casa. Bajó a abrir apresuradamente, presintiendo quien se encontraría al girar el picaporte de la puerta. Y no estuvo equivocado, en el umbral ya estaban Ron y el Sr. Weasley, vistiendo extrañas ropas muggles y con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó el pelirrojo al verlo, – ¡me da tanto gusto verte!

Harry sonrió de igual forma.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

- Sí – respondió Harry. Subió por su maleta y el resto de sus cosas. Las acomodó en la cajuela de un nuevo Frod anguila, ahora de color verde, que traía a su amigo y al padre de éste.

- Bien - dijo Harry a sus tíos y primo. – No puedo decir que fue un placer porque en realidad no lo fue, pero aún así, quiero agradecerles el hecho de no haberme enviado a un orfanato y recibirme durante las vacaciones.

Sus tíos solo asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza antes de entrar de nuevo a su hogar, mientras Harry ya estaba a bordo del nuevo auto de la familia Weasley. En un momento, Harry volvió la vista por el cristal trasero del auto para observar la casa de sus tíos cómo se empequeñecía en la lejanía, hasta perderse en el bien arreglado suburbio lleno de jardines y casas perfectas, para luego regresar la vista el frente y sonreír con éste pensamiento en su cabeza: jamás tendría que regresar a ese lugar nunca más.

- ¿Por qué tan callado, Harry? – comentó Ron después de un largo rato que pasaron en silencio.

- ¿Qué? – respondió un abstraído Harry.

- Que, ¿por qué tan callado?, ¿Qué acaso no estás contento?, ya no tendrás que regresar con tus horribles tíos.

- Sí estoy contento, lo que pasa es que…

- ¿Qué?

Harry suspiró antes de responder.

- Ella vino a visitarme.

- ¿Ella?

- Anny.

- ¡Ah!… ella – comentó el pelirrojo con un extraño tono de desdén. – Y… ¿qué quería?

- Vino a despedirse.

- ¿Sigue enojada contigo?

- Ya no, pero se irá y ya no la veré más.

- Y eso te entristece. No te preocupes por ello, ya verás que encontrarás a alguien más.

- Lo dudo bastante.

- No seas pesimista. Es más, hasta soy capaz de dejarte salir con mi hermana.

- No empieces Ron, que no estoy de humor para esos comentarios. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el resto de tu familia?

- Nos esperan en el Caldero Chorreante. Hoy iremos de compras.

El camino siguió sin mayores altercados, solo los comentarios del Sr. Weasley sobre lo loco que estaba el ministerio de magia tratando de ocultar extraños incidentes que alteraban a los muggles. Por fin llegaron al lugar que, como siempre, estaba repleto de raros personajes para todos, pero que en el mundo de Harry eran completamente normales. En una de las mesas de la orilla, opuesta a la entrada, estaba un montón de gente, la mayoría con cabellera de un rojo intenso y solo una era castaña. Harry, Ron y el Sr. Weasley se les acercaron atravesando la multitud como pudieron.

- ¡Hola, Harry! – saludó Hermione alegremente.

- ¡Harry, querido! – habló la Sra. Weasley. – Que bueno que ya no tendrás que regresar a esa horrible casa, de ahora en adelante tendrás un lugar en nuestro hogar.

- Gracias, Sra. Weasley.

- Hey Harry, tenemos nuevas bromas para probar contigo – dijeron los gemelos al unísono como saludo.

- Hola Harry – escuchó un dulce voz a sus espaldas.

Harry volteó para encontrarse frente a Ginny Weasley, ahora mucho más grande que la última vez que la había visto. Su primera reacción fue de increíble sorpresa, ya que la pelirroja se veía muy diferente de aquel entonces. Traía un vestido claro que combinaba con su ojos y un nuevo corte de cabello que hacía resaltar su rostro juvenil lleno de pecas. Ya no parecía la pequeña tímida niña que conoció en segundo grado, o quizá ya había cambiado y el no se había percatado de ello.

- Hola, Ginny – saludó él, aún impresionado.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora mi hermanita? – preguntó Ron, colgándose de la espalda de su amigo.

- ¡Ron, cállate! – dijo Ginny, que se sonrojó al grado de tomate. Pero Harry no comentó nada, ya que la chica sí se veía muy bien.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos ya por los libros? – dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Bien, nosotros iremos por más bombas fétidas – dijeron los gemelos.

Después de una breve visita al banco de Gringots, visitaron Flourish & Blotts, donde compraron los libros para su nuevo curso, los cuales incluían "Transformaciones Humanas y demás" de Lorena Coleman, "Pociones y brebajes prohibidos" de Smith Hans, entre otros muchos. Luego de ahí, la familia se separó. Los señores Weasley fueron al Caldero Chorreante mientras los chicos daban un paseo por todo el callejón.

Ya se acercaba la tarde cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados descansando en la heladería de Florean Frotesceut disfrutando de un delicioso helado de chocolate y vainilla con chispas de colores. La pareja de tórtolos, Ron y Hermione, se compartían de sus respectivos helados de una forma bastante melosa para ser ellos. Harry y Ginny compartían de vez en cuando miradas de complicidad burlándose de ellos. Hubo un momento en el que Harry se quedó pensativo observando a Ginny. Él realmente estaba muy sorprendido por el cambio de la pelirroja, pero aún así no se convencía de que salir con ella fuera lo correcto. Increíblemente fue Ron quien primero se percató de hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su amigo.

- ¡Ouch Ron!, me pisaste – exclamó Hermione al sentir el pisotón bajo la mesa.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el pelirrojo, luego agregó, – ahora recuerdo que Fred y George me pidieron que comprara bombas fétidas para sus nuevos experimentos, ¿me acompañas a comprarlos Hermione?

- ¿Qué no se supone que ellos están comprándolos en este momento? – preguntó la chica, confundida.

- NO, ellos me pidieron que fuera yo – respondió un tanto exasperado y obvio de forma que a Hermione no se le hizo nada difícil adivinar el motivo para irse. Desafortunadamente Harry también se dio cuenta.

- ¡Ah!, es cierto… bueno, en un momento regresamos.

- Vamos con ustedes – dijo Harry.

- ¡No es necesario, en serio! – Ron.

- Está bien, pero más les vale no tardarse demasiado.

La pareja se fue muy contenta en intercambiando secretos comentarios que Harry supuso de qué podrían tratarse.

Harry y Ginny permanecieron un buen rato en silencio terminando sus helados. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y ambos esbozaban una débil sonrisa para luego fijar la atención en otra cosa, tratando de no hacer evidente cierta incomodidad que sentían al estar en aquella situación. Durante esos momentos un pensamiento asaltó la mente de Harry, _'¿Qué tan malo sería salir con la hermana de su mejor amigo?'_. Entonces una vocecita conocida en su cabeza comenzó a hablar:

_'__¿Porqué no?',_ preguntó esa vocecita imprudente que siempre le hacía dudar.

_'__¡Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo!'_, contestó escandalizada la conciencia de Harry.

_'Y ¿eso qué?'_ – insistía la vocecita – _'Ya está bastante crecidita la niña. Hay que admitir que ahora está muy guapa y es muy divertida y una gran hechicera. De éstas no se encuentran todos los días'._

_'Ya lo sé, pero… mejor no'._

_'Vamos, el recuerdo de Anny no se irá a ningún lado, pero ella sí. La chica te ama pero las relaciones a larga distancia no más no funcionan, y lo sabes. Mejor olvídate de ella y busca nuevos horizontes'._

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué?, ¿sí? – el chico regresó a la realidad. Por un momento su vista se perdió en el plato vacío de helado que yacía ente él.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ginny.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien, muy bien – entonces pensó otra vez, _'¿por qué no?'_.

Harry le sonrió a Ginny y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Pasaron otro rato callados.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó la pelirroja para romper el silencio que tanto la incomodaba.

- En nada, solo en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

La chica rió con el comentario.

- Yo nunca me había puesto a pensar en algo así, debe ser demasiado filosófico.

- No mucho.

- Has estado muy callado todo el día, ¿tanto te preocupa su inmortalidad o te pasa algo?

- No me pasa nada – sonrió un tanto fingido.

- Ron me habló de Veranna – comentó como no queriendo.

- ¿A sí?, ¿qué te dijo?

- Que eran buenos amigos – respondió. Harry le miró como si supiera que estaba mintiendo. – Bueno – agregó – me habló de su relación y me dijo que terminaron mal. No irás a reclamarle a Ron, ¿verdad?

- No, no te preocupes. Ya lo he superado.

- Entonces… ¿definitivamente se acabó todo entre ustedes?

- Sí, se acabó – respondió Harry algo entristecido. – Aunque todavía siente algo por mí, ella se marchará a Alemania con su familia y no la veré otra vez.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ella misma me lo dijo. Ayer fue a casa de los Dursley a despedirse.

- Ya veo. Y tú… ¿aún la quieres?

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza. Y mirando nuevamente su plato vacío evitó encarar a Ginny.

- Al menos te correspondió – comentó la pelirroja con voz compresiva.

- A veces no sé que hubiera sido mejor, que pasara lo que pasó o nunca haberla conocido.

- Nunca debes despreciar este tipo de experiencias, a veces son buenas, a veces son malas, pero siempre aprendes algo.

Harry observó a Ginny detenidamente y le pareció ver ya no a una niña, sino a una bonita adolescente bastante madura para su edad, o al menos, más de lo que él hubiera esperado. Entonces Ginny acercó su mano a la de Harry y la posó sobre la ésta. Él miró un instante la piel blanca de la chica sobre su mano y, sin saber porqué, la tomó de una forma tierna y volvió su vista a los ojos de ella. Ginny sonrió tímidamente y se ruborizó ante la acción de Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes – saludó una insidiosa y melosa voz de mujer.

Inmediatamente Harry soltó a Ginny y alejó su mano hasta esconderla por debajo del borde de la mesa. La chica se sorprendió un poco por aquella reacción, mirándolo confusa por un par de segundos para luego fijar la vista en Parvati y Lavander, que se encontraban frente a ellos, llevando muchos paquetes y bolsas de compras.

- Buenas tardes – contestó la pelirroja con algo de sarcasmo.

- ¿Tú no nos saludas, Harry?

- Hola – dijo adusto.

- Veo que los interrumpimos.

- Sí, nos interrumpieron – contestó Ginny.

- Pues ya nos vamos entonces – dijo Parvati, pero antes de marcharse le dijo a Ginny – Solo le dices a tu hermano que Padme le manda saludos y que espera verlo en el colegio.

- Pues yo dudo que ella se salga con la suya, sabe que Ron está con Hermione.

- Tú no conoces a mi hermanita – respondió la chica con desdén y burla.

- Y tú no me conoces a mí – le contestó Ginny con el mismo tono.

- Nos veremos en el colegio.

- Me muero de ganas.

- ¿Ahora en que problemas está metido Ron? - preguntó Harry cuando el par de chicas ya se había alejado.

- Padme Patil le estuvo escribiendo casi todo el verano, no lo deja en paz, él ya está desesperado, no sabe cómo quitársela de encima. Me preguntó si debía decírselo a Hermione y yo le dije que sí, antes de que se entere por otro lado y se le arme más en grande con ella.

- Quien lo diría, Ron asediado por las mujeres.

- Lo sé.

Ambos rieron y siguieron hablando amenamente.

- Estos niños no llegan – comentó Harry luego de unos minutos de plática.

- ¿Quieres ir a buscarlos?

- Buena idea.

Los dos se levantaron, pagaron los helados y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Después de andar examinando los escaparates de las tiendas, Harry sintió que algo llamaba su atención y se vio obligado a voltear hacia su derecha. El chico se paró justo frente a la entrada del callejón Knockturn, un lugar sombrío y tenebroso que solo era visitado por los magos que practicaba artes oscuras, aunque Harry ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo con anterioridad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – preguntó Ginny al ver que éste no la seguía. Pero Harry no contestó, seguía mirando fijamente al callejón. – No pensarás entrar ahí, ¿o sí? – inquirió la chica.

Harry volvió la mirada a Ginny con una expresión de complicidad.

- ¿Te gustaría entrar? – preguntó sin rodeos.

- No – contestó la pelirroja no muy convencida.

- Ven, vamos, será interesante. Además no tardaremos – dijo Harry ofreciéndole su mano para animarla a acompañarlo. La chica lo miró un tanto temerosa pero al final accedió.

- Esta bien, pero no debemos tardar, ese lugar me da escalofrío.

- No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré.

La chica tomó su mano y los dos entraron al callejón. El lugar no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Harry lo visitó por accidente, en segundo grado. Las tiendas seguían oscuras y lúgubres, la gente que rondaba el lugar seguían siendo magos encapuchados y misteriosos con la apariencia de brujos perversos, y muchos sí que lo eran. La mayoría de los que ahí se encontraban evitaron cruzarse en el paso de Harry, a diferencia de la última vez, cuando no lo dejaban salir. Ambos chicos iban en guardia, de ahí que nadie se les acercara. Harry caminó con un rumbo definido, como si supiera exactamente a donde se dirigía y qué estaba buscando. Ginny lo aferraba del brazo con fuerza y no se le despegaba para nada, a pesar de que él iba casi corriendo. Por fin, Harry de detuvo frente a un establecimiento antiguo, destartalado y abandonado. Lo observó por unos minutos, algo del interior casi gritaba su nombre.

- ¿Harry…? - comenzó Ginny, pero el muchacho no la escuchó, entró al lugar con decisión y ella no tuvo más que seguirlo.

Una vez dentro, se dieron cuenta que el lugar era una especia de bodega, donde se guardaban un montón de aparentes inofensivas cajas, pero también había estatuas y gárgolas de piedra que daban miedo y varios estantes de cristal empolvados con extraños objetos en su interior.

- ¿Qué buscamos aquí, Harry? – preguntó una asustada Ginny.

- Aún no lo sé – respondió él, mientras examinaba cada una de las estatuas y estantes que ahí se encontraban.

Por fin, llegó frente a un gran escaparate que protegía un antiguo pergamino escrito en una desconocida lengua y que tenía el dibujo de un manzano sobre una colina, alrededor tenía la imagen de 9 mujeres muy hermosas que parecían ser hadas y volaban alrededor. Había una en especial que traía en su mano una piedra, como un diamante. El chico tocó con las yemas de los dedos el cristal, como si lo que quisiera tocar fuera el pergamino en su interior.

- _'Avalonia'_ – murmuró Harry para sí, - _'Tiur na n'Og', Tir Inna m Beo'_.

- ¿Qué dices Harry? – preguntó Ginny al escucharlo.

- Nada, – respondió él – solo leía la inscripción del pergamino.

Ginny observó detenidamente el papel, al igual que Harry y descubrió la inscripción de la que él comentaba justo en el encabezado.

- Pareciera que describe algún lugar muy especial – continuó Harry, que seguía con la vista atenta al escrito.

- No me agrada este lugar, mejor vámonos – insistió la pelirroja al sentir un extraño viento proveniente de ningún lugar azotar suavemente su cabellera.

- Está bien – contestó él, que también lo sintió, pero no le preocupó.

Los dos se encaminaban hacia la salida cuando Harry de detuvo otra vez al ver la pintura de una mujer joven muy bella. Sus ojos eran grises y sus cabellos negros, con piel muy blanca y tersa. En su cuello colgaba un pequeño cristal de Annon, en su mano derecha albergaba sostenía un báculo de marfil con un enorme rubí en un extremo en forma de manzana, y en su mano izquierda una pequeña esfera como la que albergaba la profecía.

- Harry, vámonos – insistió Ginny, halando al muchacho del brazo para hacerlo continuar. Él salió del lugar y juntos se apresuraron a abandonar el callejón.

- Interesante lugar, ¿no lo crees? – comentó Harry una vez que se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante.

- Muy interesante – respondió Ginny con sarcasmo, – si quieres que te metan en Azkaban.

- No seas exagerada. Sí, es magia oscura, pero es mejor estar al tanto de ella que fingir no conocerla, así no te tomará por sorpresa.

- Si tú lo dices. ¿Qué era lo que buscabas?

- Nada en especial.

- No parecía. Sabías exactamente a donde dirigirte y que querías encontrar.

- Es cierto, no buscaba nada en especial. Pero algo me llamó la atención de ahí. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que sientes que algo te llama pero no sabes qué es? Eso mismo fue lo que pasó, no me sentí tranquilo hasta que entré.

- ¿Tú crees que eso tenga algo que ver con ya-sabes-quien?

- No, definitivamente no, estoy plenamente seguro.

- Y, ¿al menos conocías a las hadas del pergamino o la bruja de la pintura?

- No, nunca las había visto.

Los chicos caminaron hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante, donde toda la familia Weasley ya los esperaba impacientes.

- ¡Ya los descubrimos, pillines! – comentó George.

- "Sí, vamos a buscar a Ron y Hermione" – los imitaba Fred.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa? – preguntó Ginny, molesta pero hecha un tomate.

- Sabían que estábamos en Zonko, pero nunca llegaron – dijo Ron. – Claramente su intención no era encontrarnos.

- Déjense de tonterías y suban al auto, que se nos hace tarde – regañó la Sra. Weasley, que tenía una rara expresión en su rostro, mezcla de alegría y desconfianza.

Todos abordaron el coche con sus bolsas y maletas. Hermione, al igual que Harry, también pasaría la última semana de vacaciones en la madriguera.

BUENO, AQUÍ CONCLUYE EL CAP 04. PARA ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS, GINNY ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS, PERO AÚN ASÍ TEMO QUE LA ENCONTRARAN ALGO OC, ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE. PROCURARÉ QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SEAN POR SEMANA, SI NO ES QUE ANTES.

P.D. Mangekyo rinnegan BB7, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, HACEN ESPECIAL MI DIA Y MI TRABAJO =D


	5. 05 Rumbo a Hogwarts

Capítulo 5.- Rumbo a Hogwarts

Era la última semana de vacaciones antes de comenzar un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Pero para Harry, Ron y Hermione, era un año especial, ese año sería su último año en el colegio y, por ende, era el año en el que debían presentar los EXTASIS para poder aspirar a alguna carrera. Harry tal vez no era el alumno más brillante de la escuela, pero al menos tenía lo que necesitaba para estudiar la carrera de Auror, que era lo que más quería. Ron, por su parte, también era un alumno promedio, pero lo que quería era ser jugador profesional de quidditch y también tenía las posibilidades de lograrlo. Hermione, en cambio, tenía las notas necesarias para estudiar lo que se le antojara, así que estaba indecisa en cuanto a lo que se iba a dedicar, pero al final, optó por una carrera de embajadora del Ministerio de Magia. Así pues, los chicos, ya jóvenes adultos, tenías su vida decidida, hasta el momento.

La semana se pasó rápido, entre quehaceres, partidos de quidditch y paseos en los alrededores de la madriguera. Todos buscaban cosas que hacer para distraerse del caos que se estaba generando en torno a Voldemort y sus secuaces. El diario constantemente traía boletines donde describían las atrocidades cometidas por ellos en toda Inglaterra. Ataques a muggles en callejones oscuros, explosiones de vecindarios completos, extrañas criaturas encapuchadas que enloquecían a la gente con su simple aliento. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, los días amanecían cada vez más oscuros y neblinosos, como si fueran el reflejo de la ansiedad que recorría toda la comunidad mágica. La Orden del Fénix hacía reuniones cada vez más seguidas, pero no dejaban entrar a ninguno de los muchachos a sus juntas. Así pues, la mayor parte del tiempo, los hijos Weasley, Harry y Hermione trataban de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran las noticias.

Para Harry en particular, no le fue muy difícil distraerse. El hecho de que Ginny se la pasara platicando con él casi todo el tiempo, que los dos salieran a dar paseos por los alrededores de la casa a solas, o que se llevaran mejor de lo que nunca lo habían hecho, tenía mucho que ver. Esa última semana Harry disfrutó mucho de la compañía de la pelirroja y se cuestionó realmente si se daría una oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Entonces, la tarde antes de regresar al colegio…

- Y… ¿qué piensas?

- En nada en especial.

- Ya no puedo esperar para regresar al colegio, ¿sabes?, me emociona el 6° grado.

- No deberías estar tan ansiosa, ¿Ya sabes que carrera elegirás?

- Ya lo sé. Seré aurora. Pero también quiero regresar para jugar quidditch, ya lo extraño, no sé como pudiste soportar cuando Umbridge te lo prohibió.

- Créeme que yo tampoco. Pero hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres?

- OK – pasaron un rato en silencio. – Que bonito atardecer, ¿no crees?

- Sí, lo es.

Los chicos estaban sentados en lo alto de una colina en la parte trasera de la casa. El sol se ponía frente a ellos y comenzaban a aparecer las estrellas sobre sus cabezas. De repente Ginny, después de su comentario, apoyó sutilmente su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Él la observó de soslayo sin decir nada o impedírselo. Entonces en su mente volvió a surgir esa idea de salir con ella. Ya llevaba toda la semana meditándolo, pero no se sentía seguro. Tal vez era lo que todos querían y esperaban, pero él aún estaba enamorado de Anny, aunque no había recibido más noticias de ella desde la visita que le hizo a Privet Drive. Harry tampoco quería darle alas a la chica porque no quería lastimarla, pero esos días los pasó muy bien con ella, así que sentía cierta confusión en su interior. ¿Debería o no darse una oportunidad con ella? Harry pensó al final que aún era demasiado pronto para alentarla.

- Creo que será mejor que regresemos a preparar el equipaje – dijo un tanto seco y levantándose de repente.

Ginny lo miró algo confusa por esa repentina actitud.

- Sí – respondió ella débilmente.

Harry le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la aceptó, borrando de su rostro la expresión de confusión y mostrando ahora felicidad. Pero la felicidad le duró poco cuando Harry la soltó en cuanto ella se puso de pie.

Los dos caminaron en silencio. Ginny miraba a Harry por el rabillo del ojo mientras él fingía no darse cuenta. Finalmente llegaron a la casa, donde los esperaban. Cenaron y prepararon sus equipajes. Al día siguiente marcharía a la estación King Cross.

Ya eran la 11:30 de la mañana y los chicos se preparaban para atravesar el muro hacia el andén 9 ¾. Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en atravesarlo. Ya en la estación los dos se acercaron a un rincón para no estorbar el trafico de gente y así esperar a Ron y Hermione tranquilamente. Mientras esperaban, los dos platicaban amenamente hasta que llegó Colin Creevey.

- Hola, pequeña – saludó a la pelirroja besándola en la mejilla. La chica se ruborizó un poco e incomodó otro tanto.

- Que tal, Colin – dijo ella tímidamente.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola Colin.

- Oye Ginny, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ¿puedes venir un momento?

- Me lo puedes mostrar después.

- Anda, vamos, no tardará mucho.

- No tengo ganas.

- De acuerdo - respondió el chico un tanto extrañado. - ¿Vienes conmigo al vagón de prefectos?

- No me presiones, te alcanzo luego.

- Como quieras – exclamó Colin y se fue algo molesto.

- Ron me contó que sales con él – comentó Harry.

- Solo fue un par de veces – respondió la pelirroja. Harry la miró con cara de 'sé que estás mintiendo', así que agregó resignada, – bueno, fueron las ultimas semana del año anterior y me escribía todos los días durante las vacaciones.

- Es un buen chico.

- Sí, pero muy aburrido, casi no tenemos tema de conversación.

- Sé que se llevarán bien, mientras no se les ocurra fundar un 'club de fans de Harry Potter', creo que pueden estar juntos.

- ¡Claro que no haríamos tal cosa! – dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras golpeaba juguetona y coquetamente el brazo de Harry con su puño.

Los dos comenzaron a reír. En aquel momento pasaron junto a ellos las gemelas Patil y Padme intencionadamente empujó a Ginny con el brazo para hacerla caer y golpearse con la pared del frente. Pero la chica no contaba con que Harry estaba ahí y el muchacho ágilmente atrapó a la pelirroja antes de estrellarse contra la pared. Aún así, el empujón fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la espalda de Harry chocara con el muro, dejándolos a ambos en una posición algo inconveniente. El rostro de Ginny quedó a 5 centímetros del de Harry, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura muy cerca de él. Los dos quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente por un instante. Entonces, en un acto reflejo, Ginny se acercó a Harry hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto de una forma suave y tierna. Tres segundos después, ella se separaba del chico poco a poco, abriendo los ojos lentamente y encontrado aquella mirada de ojos verdes calvados en ella.

- Yo… lo… lo siento… yo… debo irme – y salió corriendo del lugar.

Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre alumnos del 4° curso. En eso llegaron Ron y Hermione.

- Perdón por la tardanza – exclamó Hermione.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – preguntó Ron al ver a su amigo.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Harry seriamente.

- Si claro. En un rato te alcanzo Hermione – dijo Ron a su novia y ella se dio cuenta de que era algo serio, pues Harry se veía una tanto alterado, así que se fue esperando que Ron no tardara mucho en alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Harry no sabía por donde comenzar, pero tenía que decírselo.

- Bien, aquí va… besé a tu hermana.

Ron se quedó callado y comenzó a limpiarse las orejas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que besé a Ginny.

- A ver, explícamelo más despacio.

- Ginny y yo estábamos hablando cuando Padme la empujó y yo la sostuve para que no cayera. En realidad fue ella quien me besó, pero yo no se lo impedí, lo que me hace responsable a mí también.

- ¡Excelente! ¿Entonces sí saldrás con mi hermana?

- No lo sé, Ron. No quiero alimentar falsas ilusiones. No estoy seguro de poder darle a Ginny lo que espera de mí. Anny sigue aún muy presente en mi mente y mi corazón como para empezar una nueva relación. No quiero lastimarla, y no solo porque sea tu hermana, sino porque ella tampoco se lo merece.

- ¡Ron! – gritó Hermione entre los alumnos.

- Mira, tengo que irme. Porqué no hablamos de esto en el colegio, ¿te parece?

- Está bien.

Harry abordó en tren aún con el baso de Ginny en su pensamiento. Fue curioso, el beso no le desagradó, sino al contrario, pero tampoco no le hizo sentir lo que sentía con Anny y, además, ese beso le ayudó a comprobar que, para él, Ginny seguía siendo la hermana de su mejor amigo. El chico seguía buscando un vagón vacío donde se pudiera acomodar y esperar a sus amigos cuando una desagradable voz lo asaltó por la espalda.

- ¿Con que Ginny Weasley es la nueva conquista de Harry Potter? – comentó con grosería y altanería Draco Malfoy, unos pasos atrás de él. – Bueno, eso es lo que se dice por ahí.

- Veo que no aprendiste la última vez – respondió Harry con frialdad.

- Tú no necesitas darme lecciones. Agradece que te salvaste por muy poco del castigo que te merecías por lo que me hiciste. Pero ya no importa, no lo puedes volver a hacer porque ahora sí te mandarán a Azkaban.

- Tal vez… pero habrá valido la pena.

Malfoy lo miró con miedo al escuchas su sentencia, así que mejor optó por emprender la retirada antes de provocarlo de veras.

Harry siguió caminando hasta el final del tren, donde encontró lo que tanto buscaba, un compartimiento completamente solo. Entró y se acomodó en el asiento junto a la ventanilla, por donde lograba divisar a la todavía multitud de alumnos despidiéndose de sus familias y abordar el tren con sus amigos de colegio. Seguía pensando en Ginny y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no poderle dar algo más que una amistad, confirmando que solo podían ser amigos, pero tampoco pudo negar que le gustó besarla. De pronto tuvo un extraño presentimiento, su corazón comenzó a latir inusualmente acelerado por una emoción que su cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender. Él seguía sumergido en su ensimismamiento cuando alguien tocó la puerta del compartimiento y, sin esperar respuesta del interior, abrió dicha puerta y se detuvo en el umbral, a un paso de entrar totalmente al sitio. Harry giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia el lugar que ahora se encontraba ocupado por esa persona.

- ¿Está ocupado ese lugar de ahí? – preguntó dicha persona al señalar el asiento justo frente a él.

Pero Harry no respondió. Se puso de pie tan lentamente que parecía no avanzar el tiempo. Todo pensamiento que estuviese en su mente antes de aquel momento desapareció como si se lo hubiera llevado un fuerte corriente. Despacio negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – volvió a preguntar. Harry asintió igual, con la misma lentitud con la que se paró.

Esa persona que estaba de pie en la entrada dio tres largos pasos hacia el interior hasta quedar a un palmo de él.

- ¿Puedo viajar contigo de vuelta al colegio? – preguntó nuevamente y en un sutil susurro Anny, que ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Harry volvió a responder solo con la cabeza, imposibilitado para articular cualquier palabra. La chica le sonrió de una forma dulce y se aproximó a él lentamente hasta besarlo suave y profundamente. Harry disfrutó de aquel instante como ningún otro en si vida, hasta ese momento.

Cuando Anny se separó de él, Harry aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como si pensara que se encontrara en un bello sueño del cual no deseaba despertar jamás. Pero el simple sentir que ella estaba frente a él lo obligó a fijar sus ojos en ella, comprobando que no era un sueño, sino una realidad.

- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que él pudo pronunciar después del aliento que le regresó la chica.

- Pues… llegué en auto – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Pero…

- Por Alan – atajó ella antes de dejarlo terminar. – Él me ayudó y convenció a mi padre de permitirme regresar aquí.

- No puedo creerlo.

Harry se disponía a abrazarla y besarla nuevamente cuando ella lo detuvo, interponiendo su mano entre los dos. Él la miró con desconcierto.

- Nunca nadie me ha hecho sufrir como tú – comentó en tono serio. – Así que la próxima vez que quieras protegerme, no lo hagas, o terminarás matándome. Solo se honesto, primero contigo mismo antes que con los demás. Y Alan te mandó un mensaje, si vueles a hacerme sufrir, él mismo vendrá aquí y te descuartizará.

Harry la miró bastante arrepentido de todo el pasado y tuvo la necesidad de pedirle perdón, pero no sabía por donde comenzar, Anny se dio cuenta de ello y solo volvió a sonreírle. Lo abrazó y lo besó nuevamente, diciéndole con aquel gesto que ya se había olvidado de todo lo malo y ahora solo se concentraba en el presente. En eso el tren comenzó a andar y ambos se sentaron juntos, ella al lado de la ventanilla y Harry a su lado, rodeándola por sobre los hombros, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en él. Por un largo rato los dos guardaron silencio, disfrutando calladamente de la compañía del otro, hasta que fue Harry quien rompió con el silencio.

- ¿Cómo es que Alan te ayudó a regresar al colegio?

- Simple, él me veía morir cada día desde que salimos del colegio. Pero no hablemos de eso, por favor, es algo que sí deseo olvidar.

- Anny, yo…

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto vivir en el pasado? Entiende una cosa, el pasado es algo que no se puede ni se podrá cambiar jamás. Si te la pasas lamentándote y viviendo del "hubiera", jamás vivirás el presente.

- Está bien, esta bien, solo una pregunta más. ¿Cómo supo lo nuestro?

- Bueno… - ahora ella parecía no querer responder.

En aquel instante la puerta del compartimiento se abrió nuevamente y Ron, Hermione y Ginny se presentaron en el umbral. La pelirroja venía bastante contenta platicando con Hermione y su hermano cuando los tres se percataron que Harry no se encontraba solo. De pronto, la expresión de felicidad de la cara de Ginny desapareció y el tinte sonrosado de sus mejillas se decoloró hasta quedar en un pálido color blanco. Su rostro reflejaba los sentimientos de decepción y dolor que comenzaron a surgir en su corazón y sus ojos brillaban al contener las lagrimas que querían brotar. Ron y Hermione también guardaron un silencio sepulcral al verlos. Por su lado, Harry no se alejó ni un centímetro de Anny, a quien seguía abrazando, tan solo observó a los tres chicos permanecer como estatuas en la entrada. De repente Ginny salió corriendo casi chocando con la puerta del vagón por el movimiento del tren. Ron miró a Harry como si esperase que éste saliera corriendo tras su hermana, pero esto no sucedió, él solo la siguió con la mirada impasible.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Anny, algo extrañada de la reacción de la pelirroja.

- No – respondió Ron fríamente, mirando a Anny con desdén y a Harry como si estuviera muy molesto con él y en realidad lo estaba.

Él y Hermione se sentaron frente a ellos con caras austeras y ojos llenos de desconfianza. Anny notó inmediatamente que su presencia incomodaba a los mejores amigos de Harry, así que se levantó.

- No te vayas – dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y volviéndola a sentar. – Ellos también saben de lo nuestro.

Anny accedió a quedarse, pese a las malas caras que recibía por parte de Ron, principalmente. Aunque ella no estaba acostumbrada a no decir nada cuando a alguien le molestaba su presencia, se abstuvo de decir cualquier comentario hacia ellos. Después de un rato en silencio, Hermione fue la que tuvo la iniciativa de conversar.

- ¿No se supone que te irías a Alemania? Eso nos dijo Harry.

- Si, bueno, siempre no. Alan me ayudó a convencer a mi padre que me dejara en Hogwarts, es el último año y en Alemania tendría que llevar otros dos – respondió Anny de una forma muy amable, tanto que sorprendió a Hermione.

- Ya veo.

- Es cierto, no me has dicho cómo se enteró Alan de lo nuestro – recordó Harry.

- Bueno… te lo voy a decir, pero no quiero que te molestes o empieces tus alegatos – la chica suspiró antes de comenzar. – Fue en las vacaciones de pascua.

- ¿Por la carta que te mandé?

- Sí… carta que nunca recibí.

- ¿Qué?

- El día que papá fue por nosotros al colegio yo tenía un terrible presentimiento, que se hizo realidad cuando llegué a casa. Velda ya me esperaba ahí, con todos sus secuaces – Harry quedó en shock por la noticia. – Amenazaron con matar a todos si no me iba con ellos. En realidad no me preguntaron, solo me llevaron con ellos. Ni tiempo tuve de sacar mi maleta. Afortunadamente Alan me dio un espejo doble cara durante el camino, así estaría más la tanto de mí en la escuela y la casa, fue así como mantuvimos contacto mientras estuve con mi madre. Cuando enviaste la carta, tu lechuza llegó justo a mi habitación, pero fue Alan quien la recibió y la leyó.

- Entonces… ese sueño, esa… pesadilla… ¿fue real? – preguntó Harry con miedo.

- Me temo que sí. Yo no quería que lo supieras porque sabía que te harían caer en una trampa, por eso le pedí a Alan que te escribiera por mí diciéndote que todo estaba bien y que no te preocuparas, pero aún así caíste.

- Fue mi culpa…

- No empieces Harry, ya fue suficiente de vivir en el pasado. El que te enojes o te lamentes no hará desaparecer lo que pasó en ese lugar y tampoco vale la pena estarlo rumiando todo el tiempo.

- Lo siento, es que, no puedo creerlo. Te enfrentaste a Voldemort TÚ sola.

- Él no tenía planeado matarme, solo engañarte. De ahí que regresé al colegio sana y salva, dentro de lo que cupo. Pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué hiciste en tus vacaciones, aparte de conquistar chicas?

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron al unísono Ron (ahora más molesto) y Hermione, ya que habían estado siguiendo atentamente la conversación.

- ¡Yo no me puse a conquistar chicas! - respondió Harry, ahora evitando más que nunca la mirada asesina de su amigo.

- Entonces la niña del vestido rosa accidentalmente cayó sobre ti para intentar besarte.

Harry estaba muy mortificado, por un lado estaba avergonzado de haberse encontrado en aquella situación y Anny aún no sabía que Arlet lo había besado. Y tampoco sabía lo de Ginny. Harry casi podía escuchar el gruñido que Ron le dirigía en esos momentos.

- Arlet es amiga de mi primo y no me dejaba en paz. Tuve que quitármela de encima a la fuerza - respondió al final.

Anny soltó un sonora carcajada y lo abrazó.

- Relájate, es una broma.

Harry sonrió tentativamente y Hermione se les unió, pero Ron ahora solo miraba la ventanilla con cara de pocos amigos. Se veía muy enojado. Pasado un rato Harry se preocupó por su amigo, pero pensó que sería mejor no tratar el tema en aquel momento y esperar hasta llegar al dormitorio.

El resto del camino pasó sin mayor contratiempo. La tarde caía rápidamente mientras el tren se acercaba cada vez más al gran castillo de piedra. Y por fin arribaron a su destino. Cual fue la sorpresa de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts al ver a Harry Potter bajar del tren tomado de la mano de Veranna Waller.

OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS. SÉ QUE GINNY EN REALIDAD NO ES ASÍ, PERO NECESITABA CAMBIARLA UN POCO. ESPERO SUS GRANDIOSOS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR LEER. ESTO SE HACE CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN MÁS NO DE LUCRO. HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A JKR. SALUDOS =D


	6. 06 Adiós a la amistad

Capítulo 6.- Adiós a la Amistad

Harry y Anny sintieron sobre ellos las pesadas miradas de todos los estudiantes del colegio. Había murmullos de sorpresa, incredulidad y, sobre todo, desaprobación. Todo alumno de Gryffindor observaba a Harry como si éste hubiera cometido la mayor traición que alguien pudiera cometer. Los Slytherin veían a Anny como si comprobaran lo poco digna que era ella de pertenecer a su casa. Pero aún así y a pesar de que aquellas inquisidoras miradas los sentenciaran a muerte, ninguno de los dos se intimidó. Harry apretó fuerte la mano de Anny y ella lo observó por un segundo. Sin necesidad de palabras se entendieron el uno al otro. Ambos sonrieron, suspiraron profundo y avanzaron altivos, mirando al frente sin temor y haciendo caso omiso del mundo que los juzgaba. Habían decidido salir a la luz, dejar de esconderse y ser felices, sin importar quien los apoyara y quien no.

Después que tomaran los carruajes al castillo, todos los estudiantes llegaron hambrientos y dispuestos a devorar lo que les pusieran enfrente. Ron y Hermione se adelantaron de Harry y Anny, obviamente el primero aún se veía bastante molesto por la situación.

- ¿Por qué está tan enojado tu amigo conmigo? – preguntó Anny a Harry mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. – Pareciera que no quería que regresara.

- Eh, bueno… - Harry no sabía por donde comenzar. No sabía como reaccionaría ella ante la declaración de que besó a otra chica.

- ¿Me vas a decir o tengo que adivinarlo? – presionó la chica para que Harry hablara. Él pensó que era mejor no tener secretos. Solo esperaba que no se enfadara demasiado.

Harry llevó a Anny hasta un rincón donde nadie pasaba por el momento para hablar tranquilamente.

- Lo que pasa es que… - y le contó todo lo que sucedió exactamente, tal como pasó – …entonces él pensó que yo saldría con su hermana por el hecho de que la besé, pero nunca estuve totalmente seguro de hacerlo en serio. Ella se ilusionó, pero en el momento en que te vieron que habías decidido regresar al colegio bueno, Ron, creo yo, piensa que solo me divertí con su hermana. Pero no es cierto, yo nunca quise… besarla.

Anny lo miró atentamente mientras él le explicaba toda la historia, en ningún momento hizo expresión alguna, ya sea de disgusto, decepción o furia.

Harry por fin terminó de hablar y un incómodo silenció cayó sobre los dos. Anny seguía mirándolo sin pestañear, al mismo tiempo parecía estar meditando muy bien las palabras que iba a decir.

- Vaya – dijo al fin. – Me alegra que seas honesto conmigo, de verdad lo aprecio. Aunque tengo una duda. ¿Qué sientes tú por ella?

Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

- Bueno, es hermana de mi mejor amigo, ¿no? La quiero como un hermano mayor.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando la besaste?

- Nada comparado a lo que siento contigo – respondió con firmeza.

Ella sonrió complacida un momento.

- Creo que debes aclarar las cosas con ella y con su hermano. No quiero que pierdas su amistad por eso.

- ¿Crees que lo acepten?

- Sí, es lo correcto de hacer y deben de entender – dijo ella con seguridad.

- Entonces… ¿no estás molesta?

- Confío en ti, Harry, no tengo porqué estar molesta – Harry le sonrió, más relajado. – Pero tampoco voy a decir que estoy muy feliz por ello. Habla con ella, no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir, ni siquiera por accidente.

Dicho esto, caminó sola hacia el Gran Comedor, dejando a Harry atrás. _'Sí se molestó.'_, pensó el chico antes de ir también al comedor.

Cuando llegó, acababa de ser la selección de los nuevos alumnos, que éste año habían sido muchos menos que años anteriores. Harry adivinó que la causa había sido la última intromisión de Voldemort en el castillo, por la que muchos padres no habían mandado a sus hijos.

- Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts – comenzó Dumbledor – Viendo los desagradables acontecimientos ocurridos hace algunos meses, he decidido agregar nuevas medidas de seguridad al castillo para evitar cualquier tipo de intromisión. Pero primero quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor de DCAO que sustituirá a la Profa. Robinson, ya que ella ha tenido que abandonarnos por algún tiempo. Él es el Prof. Tobías Winslow, bienvenido profesor.

Aquel nuevo profesor era un hombre alto y de apariencia atlética, con los cabellos de un amarillo claro brillante, casi como el oro de Gringotts, y ojos azules como el océano profundo, con facciones finas y varoniles, casi perfectas. El nuevo profesor arrancó varios suspiros de casi todas las chicas del colegio cuando lo presentaron, incluso Hermione no podía apartar sus ojos de él con el pretexto de identificarlo mejor.

- Gracias, profesor Dumbledor. Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por recibirme tan amistosamente en su escuela. Del lugar de donde vengo también hubo una escuela como ésta, pero desafortunadamente quedó destruida durante una batalla de magos hace ya muchos años atrás. Sé que será una buena experiencia estar aquí entre ustedes y mostrarles lo poco o mucho que conozco sobre la materia, jóvenes magos y brujas.

La forma de hablar de aquel hombre llamó aún más la atención de las chicas, ya que tenía una voz grave y profunda, le daba cierta entonación a las palabras que las hacía sonar como notas musicales que embelesaban el oído. Elegante y caballeroso era su nuevo maestro de DCAO.

- Bien, luego de la presentación de su nuevo profesor creo que lo más conveniente es que comencemos con el Banquete. ¡A comer todos! – exclamó el anciano director.

La cena comenzó, no sin antes escuchar cómo los murmullos de todas la chicas se iba apagando poco a poco conforme avanzaba la velada. Harry miró hacia la mesa de los maestros y se percató de la mirada que le dirigía Snape al nuevo profesor, la cual era recelosa y, hasta cierto punto según Harry, temerosa; tal vez solo haya sido su imaginación, pero sintió que la mirada de Snape era igual a la mirada que él mismo también le dirigía a aquel hombre. Como si lo estuviera llamado, el profesor de pociones desvió su mirada al muchacho, quien inmediatamente la escondió observando la mesa de Slytherin en busca de su novia. Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Anny observaba atentamente la mesa de maestros, justo como él, y más cuando siguió bien la dirección de sus ojos, que se clavaban también en Winslow con las mismas características de su propia mirada.

Después del fabuloso festín que les fue preparado como bienvenida, el profesor Dumbledor continuó con su acostumbrado discurso.

- Una vez satisfechos todos, he de comunicarles cosas no tan agradables. Las nuevas medidas de seguridad se aplicarán desde éste instante. Nadie podrá entrar ni salir del castillo y sus terrenos sin permiso y aunque intentaran salir a escondidas, literalmente no podrán. Los pasillos serás patrullados ya no por alumnos, sino por magos adultos que han sido elegidos por mí para dicha tarea. Estamos tratando de mantener el mayor control de todo el castillo para evitar que se repita lo sucedido el curso anterior. Cualquier objeto que parezca peligroso o como medio de escape se les será confiscado si se les encuentra, no habrá permisos ni disculpas para aquellos que violen las reglas, recuerden que todo es por su seguridad, así que no traten de burlar su propia protección. Ahora, sin más que agregar, pueden ir a dormir.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse para irse. Ron y Hermione, al ser prefectos, debían guiar a los de primer año, así que se adelantaron, eso sin mencionar que Ron seguía muy molesto con Harry.

Harry caminó con Anny detrás de todo el alboroto. Los dos venían en silencio, un silencio que decía mucho, casi podían escuchar cada uno el corazón del otro. Anny fue la primera en externar lo que su corazón decía y Harry ya se había dado cuenta.

- Te extrañé mucho, sabes. En más de una ocasión pensé en ir a buscarte, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

- Yo también te extrañé, demasiado. Cuando te presentaste en Privet Drive casi no lo podía creer.

- Alan me llevó, me dijo que hablara contigo y que aclaráramos las cosas, que no podía seguir así. O regresábamos o te dejaba para siempre. Por él ahora estoy aquí… contigo.

- Creo que debo darle las gracias… aquí es.

Acababan de llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- Que pases buenas noches – Harry la besó dulcemente.

- Con eso quien no puede dormir bien – respondió ella, luego de separarse.

Harry la observó entrar a la mazmorra y desaparecer, luego él se marchó.

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor se percató de que había alguien esperándolo al pie del retrato de la Sra. Gorda. Era Hermione.

- Por fin llegas – le dijo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Solo una cosa… Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- No está por ningún lado.

- ¿Y se supone que yo deba saber a donde se fue?

- Deberías ayudarnos a buscarla, ya que por tu culpa se puso como se puso.

Harry se sintió muy mal por el comentario de su amiga. Él nunca hubiera querido que sucediera lo del beso y todo lo demás, pero tampoco iba a estar preocupándose de todo lo que esa niña hiciera, si no era su mamá.

- ¿A dónde crees que pudo haber ido? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Ya la buscamos en las cocinas, Ron fue a las mazmorras, Colin a la enfermería y su hermano a la torre de Astronomía, yo acabo de regresar de la biblioteca, pero no está en ningún lado.

Harry meditó un poco.

- Creo saber a donde fue, sígueme.

Él caminó rápido, seguido de cerca por la chica. Cruzaron todo el pasillo, subieron las escaleras hasta encontrarse en el 7° piso, donde Harry se detuvo como para analizar el terreno. De repente continuó caminando y pasando tres veces por el mismo lugar. Para este momento Hermione ya había entendido lo que hacía. Unos segundos después de que Harry caminara tres veces cerca de la pared, una puerta apareció de la nada y se abrió ante ellos.

- ¿Ginny, – preguntó Harry – estás ahí?

- ¡Déjame sola! – gritó la chica desde un rincón de la oscura y fría habitación que había aparecido.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Hermione y corrió hasta ella. – ¿Pero qué haces aquí?, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, ¿por qué desapareciste así?

- Solo quería estar sola.

- Yo te entiendo, pero no debiste hacerlo. Ron está muy preocupado, todos lo estábamos.

- No creo que todos – dijo amargamente mirando a Harry un segundo para luego esconder la cara nuevamente.

- Bien – respondió este, más dolido que otra cosa – ya la encontraste, ahora me voy.

Y sin esperar a las chicas, se marchó rumbo a su dormitorio.

Harry llegó más rápido de lo que planeó a su alcoba, se tumbó en su cama y se puso la almohada sobre su cara en señal de fastidio. ¿Cómo podía decir aquella niña que él no se preocupaba por ella, si fue él quien la rescató de Ton Riddle y la consoló cuando el boggart se transformó en su peor temor? En aquel momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y cuatro personas entraron al lugar.

- Que bueno que ya apareció.

- Sí que nos preocupó.

- ¿Por qué se puso tan mal, Ron? Ni siquiera se presentó a la cena.

- Es una larga historia…

Los cuatro se detuvieron en seco al ver que Harry se enderezaba de la cama.

- Hola Harry – saludó Neville. De hecho, fue el único que lo saludó.

- Que tal, Neville – respondió Harry cansino.

- Hermione me dijo que fuiste tú quien encontró a Ginny.

- Gran cosa… saber donde está después de que la hace huir.

- ¡Yo no le hice nada a tu hermana!

- ¡¿A no?!… ¡¿acaso no te burlaste de ella?!

- Claro que no, lo que pasó es que…

- Te aprovechaste de ella, ¡ESO PASÓ!

- ¡No es cierto!…

- Pero, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Neville.

- Nada, solo…

- ¡¿NADA?!, ¡¿LLAMAS NADA A LO QUE HICISTE?!

- Ron, sabes que yo jamás le haría daño a Ginny, es TU hermana, además ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, yo no la obligué.

- ¡Pero tampoco la detuviste, eso te hace culpable!

- Ron, quiero aclarar las cosas contigo…

- ¡¿Y te decías mi amigo?!

- Soy tu amigo, solo déjame expli… - ¡PUM!

El puño de Ron se estrelló contra la mejilla derecha de Harry, quien se tambaleó un poco antes de sostenerse del bisel de su cama, mientras el pelirrojo ya sostenía su varita en alto apuntándole directo al pecho. Harry no hizo absolutamente nada, ni se molestó en sacar su propia varita para defenderse, solo se quedó mirando a su amigo directo a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que lo sentía, pero éste parecía no aceptar la disculpa.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry, porqué?!

- Tú sabes que no fue mi intención…

- ¡NO MIENTAS!

- Ron…

- ¡Ya no quiero saber nada, hasta aquí llegó nuestra amistad, Potter, se ACABÓ… PARA SIEMPRE!

El chico se dio media vuelta y se escondió tras las cortinas de su cama.

- Ron… - lo llamó Harry, pero éste nunca respondió. Así que no tuvo más remedio que irse a la cama él también, tratando de evitar las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros de habitación.


	7. 07 La magia antigua

Capítulo 7.- La Magia Antigua

Era el primer día de escuela, y después del escándalo de la noche anterior en el que Harry y Ron, los mejores amigos, llegaron hasta los golpes, la mañana parecía estar demasiado tranquila, al principio. La noticia del porqué esos dos había peleado ya se había extendido por todo el colegio y aún no era el almuerzo. Harry continuaba con la mejilla un poco inflamada y Ron con el rostro molesto, ambos sentados en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno lo más lejos que pudieron el uno del otro.

Por fin llegaron los horarios. Harry aún continuaría con las mismas materias del año anterior y al parecer, las seguiría compartiendo con los mismos compañeros.

- ¡Harry! – escuchó el muchacho una voz conocida a sus espaldas mientras se dirigía al aula de Transformaciones, su primer clase del día. – Por fin te alcanzo… ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó un tanto alarmada Anny.

- Nada – respondió Harry – solo que creo que Ron no me perdonará tan fácil.

Y le platicó lo de la pelirroja desaparecida y de la discusión en la alcoba.

- Que obstinado es tu amigo – exclamó la chica al final del relato. – Tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta que está cometiendo un error y lo injusto que ha sido contigo.

- Olvídalo, ¿qué no se supone tú deberías estar en clase de Encantamientos con los Ravenclaw's?

- Te tengo una sorpresa, mira – la chica le mostró su horario.

– No solo compartiremos Pociones.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sí. Parece que Gryffindor y Slytherin tomarán más de una clase juntos y serán Pociones y DCAO.

- ¡Excelente!

- Sabía que te alegrarías. Bien, te veo en una hora en clase. Y ponte algo en esa mejilla que se te está poniendo muy fea.

- Sí, nos vemos.

La chica salió corriendo mientras Harry la observaba alejarse. Pasó el día sin mayores inconvenientes. Desde el primer minuto que empezaron sus clases los maestros no hacían otra cosa que recordarles lo importante de su último año en el colegio, el año de los EXTASIS, los más terribles y difíciles exámenes que debían presentar para aspirar a alguna carrera 'decente' en el mundo mágico. Inesperadamente, Harry se dio cuenta que no le importaban mucho esos exámenes, ya que en su cabeza había otras cosas que le preocupaban más. Todo ese día el chico no pudo dejar de meditar en como le iba a hacer para arreglar las cosas con los Weasley, como resolvería el misterio de su medallón y como le diría a Anny que lo tenía, eso sin mencionar que su nuevo maestro de DCAO no le daba mucha más confianza que el mismo Snape, cosa que le parecía muy rara. Algo tenía aquel profesor que le daba mala espina.

En la segunda mañana de clases su primera materia sería DCAO, a pesar de que no confiaba mucho en el maestro (si bien no sabía exactamente porque) se sentía emocionado de asistir al último curso de la materia en la que era el mejor.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al aula, inusitadamente casi todas las chicas ocupaban los primeros sitios. Harry se encaminaba hacia la mitad del salón cuando sintió un jalón de su túnica.

- Quedémonos atrás – dijo Anny, que ya se encaminaba hacia el final del aula.

- De acuerdo.

Harry se sentó junto a ella. En ese momento apareció el maestro y una oleada de murmullo, sobre todo mujeres, se esparció por el lugar.

- Buenos días a todos mis nuevos alumnos – comenzó a decir el profesor – , esta es su clase de DCAO. Primero que nada, es mi deber presentarme ante ustedes, – el murmullo cesó – ya que no tengo el gusto de conocerlos, soy el profesor Tobías Winslow, como bien mencionó su director hace dos noches. Antes de comenzar quiero decir que tal vez encuentren un poco diferente ésta clase con respecto a la que impartieron profesores anteriores de la materia. Lo que yo planeo para ustedes es mostrarles la verdadera hechicería, ya que para defenderse de las artes oscuras o de cualquier otro tipo de magia, deben conocerla desde sus inicios, no solo en su historia, sino en sus prácticas.

La clase entera estaba fija a lo que el maestro decía, como si fuera una dulce música que los atrajera sin remedio alguno. Harry observaba alrededor, incluso Hermione no apartaba su mirada de él y no quitaba esa expresión de borrego a medio morir. Él no había visto esa mirada en su amiga desde que iban en segundo y el profesor Lockhart le impartía la materia. Por alguna extraña razón Harry continuaba sin confiar mucho en ese profesor, parecía conocer tanto de artes oscuras como él de quidditch y, a diferencia de otros, éste no consideraba ese tipo de magia como un grave peligro, sino un suculento arte que todos deberían conocer. Solo Anny parecía compartir su opinión.

- Segundo, – seguía diciendo el profesor – he de decirles que existen muchos tipos de magia en este mundo. Ustedes están aprendiendo la magia convencional, practica y básica. Aquella que necesitan y deben saber para sobrevivir. Pero existe otra magia fuera de lo que conocemos como magia blanca o artes oscuras, es la que las unifica y de donde partieron una y otra. Es la magia más antigua que existe en el mundo y que ha alimentado todos los tipos de artes que ahora existen. Para entender de lo que hablo, primero necesitan comprender bien la magia que ya conocen. A ver, ¿Quién me dice qué necesitan para realizar un hechizo? Hermione levanto la mano.

- Si señorita…

- Granger. Se necesita ser magos.

- ¿A parte de eso?

- Tener una varita.

- Sí, pero ¿aparte de eso?

Nadie respondió.

- Necesitan expresar un conjuro, pensarlo, tenerlo en su cabeza o decirlo con palabras. De una u otra forma, tienen que estar conscientes del hechizo que van a realizar. Ya deben ser expertos en hechizos verbales y no verbales. Ahora bien, ¿alguien sabe cuál es la base de los hechizos? ¿Qué necesitan para conjurar un boggart?

- Imaginar a nuestro pero temor y hacerlo gracioso – respondió nuevamente Hermione.

- Muy bien, la risa, eso es lo que lo destruye. ¿Para defenderse de un dementor?

- Un recuerdo feliz – Hermione.

- Sí, y ¿para torturar o matar a alguien?

- Desear de verdad que ese alguien sufra y muera – respondió Harry casi sin pensarlo. Todos lo miraron.

- Correcto. Y ¿qué es todo esto? – todos guardaron silencio. – Emociones, sentimientos. Son los elementos que nos hacen humanos y que, para usarlos en nuestro beneficio, tenemos que hacerlos conscientes, racionalizarlos, sacarlos del corazón y ponerlos en la cabeza. ¿Quiénes son hijos de magos? – La mayoría levantó la mano. – Ustedes fueron educados en este mundo mágico, así que cualquier expresión de poder no era extraña para sus padres. En cambio, los hijos de muggles, que ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de la magia, todo en torno a sus habilidades parecía extraño. Pero, ¿cuándo expresaban estos niños su magia? Cuando tenían miedo, cuando estaban aterrados o enfadados, cuando tenían emociones fuertes era cuando expresaban su magia, sin saber que era la magia más pura que existe. Cuando llegaron aquí, hace 6 años, comenzaron a enseñarles como controlar su magia, eso es lo que aprenden aquí, a controlar y dirigir su magia. Por eso necesitan una varita. La principal función de una varita es canalizar la magia, conjurar un hechizo determinado y específico. Aunque ya no necesiten decir los hechizos en voz alta, aún así necesitan de su varita o estarán desarmados. Y como parte de esta magia también existen otras que son lo contrario. ¿Saben lo que es Occlumancia y Legirimancia?

- Se usan para leer la mente – respondió Harry nuevamente.

- Algo así. No es la mejor forma de expresarlo, pero a groso modo eso es. Legirimancia es el arte de indagar en la mente de alguien, conocer sus recuerdos y sus más profundos secretos. Occlumancia es el arte de cerrar la mente, bloquear toda emoción y sentimiento, evitando que otro tenga acceso por medio de la legirimancia. Aquel que practique estos dos hechizos a la perfección puede ser frío y despiadado, mentir sin inmutarse. Es capaz de cerrar su corazón a toda emoción, capaz de ver a los ojos de alguien y saber todos sus secretos. Es un tipo de magia racional, fría y calculadora, que bloquea el corazón y deja solo a la mente, a diferencia de lo anterior en la que son las emociones hechas conscientes la que provoca la magia. Ahora, existe la magia que yo les enseñaré.

Fijó su mirada en Harry mientras las luces de la habitación chispearon por unos segundos y un onda de frío recorrió a todos los presentes, que comenzaron a inquietarse y mirar en todas direcciones, como su una presencia desconocida los hubiera invadido. Harry seguía mirando fijamente al profesor, que sonreía de una forma extraña. De pronto todo cesó.

- Esto es la magia más antigua que existe, también es la más poderosa. No racionaliza las emociones, ni usa la mente para bloquear los sentimientos; simple y sencillamente deja fluir lo que hay en tu ser, el corazón, lo que su cuerpo emana todo el tiempo y se les enseña a contener. No necesitan una varita, tan solo les hace falta estar dispuestoS. Pero así como es de poderosa, así no cualquiera puede realizarla, hay quienes ni siquiera llegan a entenderla.

- ¿Qué magia es?

- Es la energía del alma. Entre más completa y pura sea al alma, más fuertes serán los hechizos que hagan con ella. Existe, dentro de esta magia, una que es la más importante y poderosa, maravillosa, misteriosa y, a veces, hasta terrible, que otorga la mayor protección y fortaleza conocida, o ser más aterrador incluso que la muerte si no se sabe controlar.

- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Seamus.

- Simple, es el…

- Amor – concluyó la frase Harry. Todos lo miraron desconcertados. El chico mantenía los ojos en el maestro, como esperando ver su reacción.

- Cierto. Es el amor – confirmó el profesor. – El principal representante de éste tipo de magia. Un sacrificio de amor puede romper el más cruel maleficio, un sacrificio de amor puede bloquear la más terrible maldición… es el amor lo que puede destruir lo indestructible y mantener en pie lo más frágil; es el amor lo que te da fuerza y, que si no controlas, te puede matar de las formas más dolorosas, aquellas que no puedes combatir. El señor Potter tiene razón y cero que él es el más claro ejemplo de lo que digo, ¿no es así? – Winslow se detuvo frente al muchacho. – Imagino que fueron tus padres los responsables de que aún sigas aquí, ¿o no? Fue su sacrificio lo que te salvó.

- Sí – respondió Harry fríamente.

Un montón de murmullos comenzaron a surgir en el salón, susurros que acompañaban recelosas miradas hacia Harry.

- ¡Silencio todos! – habló el maestro con voz fuerte regresando al frente de la clase. – Es hora de comenzar. Espero que de verdad ya dominen los hechizos no verbales, porque su práctica es una gran ayuda si se quiere aprender la magia antigua.

- ¿Qué pasa si no los dominamos? – preguntó temerosa Parvati.

- Pues, jamás lograrán conjurar nada en este curso.

- ¿Podríamos hacer un repaso?

- No lo creo necesario, su maestra anterior es una poderosa bruja y una excelente maestra, confío en que los haya dejado bien preparados.

Casi todos los alumnos se miraron unos a otros con preocupación.

- Pero bueno, pensándolo bien, creo que un buen repaso sería conveniente, teniendo en cuanta que las vacaciones siempre les borra la memoria.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio, eso de comenzar con algo que ni conocen les pareció preocupante, pero ahora se sentían mejor.

Comenzando por las maldiciones imperdonables, el profesor Winslow inició su curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban hechizados y asombrados por las habilidades y conocimientos de su nuevo profesor. Todos, excepto Anny, quien lo observaba fijamente, sin pestañear, escudriñando cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada gesto de su rostro, cada dirección de su mirada. Incluso parecía analizar letra por letra las palabras que salían de la boca del maestro, con una suspicacia y un recelo que Harry no conocía en ella hasta aquel momento. Harry quedó desconcertado.

- Interesante clase, ¿no te parece? – preguntó Harry, un rato más tarde, cuando salieron del aula, para hacer conversación con Anny, llevando en secreto la curiosidad de conocer el porqué de la actitud de su novia.

- Demasiado interesante, diría yo – respondió Anny mirando al espacio vacío.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, no me hagas caso. Te veo en la cena.

Y sin decir nada más, se alejó de Harry casi corriendo y sin darle la cara. El muchacho se quedó muy extrañado por esa reacción, generalmente ella no se comportaba así, bueno, en realidad sí se comportaba así, pero eso era cuando aún empezaban a conocerse.

Harry siguió caminando con esos pensamientos en su cabeza cuando alguien más lo alcanzó. Era Neville.

- Hey Harry, que bueno que te alcanzo, tengo un mensaje para ti. El director te espera en su oficina hoy al terminar las clases del día, antes de la cena. Me dijo que es importante que seas puntual porque tiene algo importante que decirte.

- Eh, gracias Neville. ¿Te dijo de que podría tratarse?

- No, solo me dijo que es muy importante.

- Bueno, esta bien, gracias por el recado.

Aquella tarde, luego de salir de Encantamientos, Harry se encaminó solo hacia la oficina del director con numerosas preguntas en su mente. ¿De que se tratará aquello tan importante que quiere hablar con él? ¿Será de la profecía?, o ¿será del medallón? ¿Voldemort tendrá que ver? (bueno, él siempre tiene que ver). Realmente no importaba mucho, ya que sin darse cuenta, Harry se detuvo frente a la estatua de águila de piedra, entrada de una oficina. Ahí se encontraba ya un anciano de larga barba plateada y rostro afable, con finas arrugas y profundos ojos azules que eran enmarcados por unas gafas de media luna sostenidos en una aguileña nariz. Albus Dumbledor, director del Colegio Hogwarts permanecía frente a Harry Potter, esperándolo, mientras sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño y decorado cofre.


	8. 08 Horrocrux

Capítulo 8.- Horrocrux

- Hola Harry – saludó el director del colegio cuando el chico se detuvo frente a él. – ¿Entramos? – Invitó señalando la estatua frente a ellos. Harry solo asintió y caminó tras él.

Una vez más, Harry entró en aquella gran oficina llena de objetos curiosos, brillantes y ruidosos, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al recordar que en aquel lugar había vivido y se había enterado de cosas que le cambiaron la vida radicalmente. Harry recordó que su primera visita fue en segundo año, cuando lo creían heredero de Slytherin y recordó como en ese año se enteró de que Voldemort le cedió algo de su poder, marcándolo como su igual, aunque en ese entonces él no lo sabía. Recordó también que en su cuarto año fue en esa oficina donde tuvo que relatar la más terrible experiencia que había vivido hasta entonces, luego de haber regresado con vida a duras penas y cargando un cadáver, de un horrible cementerio. Recordó que al año siguiente en esa oficina casi lo expulsan. Y fue ahí donde se desahogó por la muerte de Sirius. Pero lo que más se remarcó en su mente en tan solo segundos fue que ahí, en esa oficina, fue donde conoció su destino, la respuesta de porqué sus padres están muertos y él no, la respuesta de porqué lord Voldemort está tan ansioso por acabar con su vida y la respuesta de porqué solo él es quien puede detenerlo.

- ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer y segundo día de clases, Harry? – preguntó de pronto Dumbledor, sacando al chico de si ensimismamiento tomando su lugar al otro lado del escritorio, mientras dejaba de lado el pequeño cofre que traía consigo.

- ¿Eh?… bien, bien – respondió Harry apartando de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos y mirando con cierta curiosidad el cofre.

- Me da gusto que te vaya bien – sonrió el anciano. – ¿Qué opinas de tu nuevo profesor de DCAO?

A Harry le pareció un poco extraña la pregunta, ya que el director nunca preguntaba cosas como esas, se supone que él escoge a los maestros, ¿acaso no estaba seguro de éste?

- Pues… - comenzó Harry, quien en realidad no tenía una buena respuesta, ya que su nuevo profesor le inspiraba cierta desconfianza que no sabía cómo explicar y más por que no había razón alguna que él conociera para tener ese sentimiento hacia el maestro. - … creo que está… bien – contestó al fin sin mucha convicción. Dumbledor lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules, pero no comentó nada más.

- Bien, Harry. Tal vez te preguntes el porqué te mandé llamar – Harry asintió. – La razón es muy simple. Considero que hay cosas importantes que debes conocer, cosas que es mejor que sepas por mí que por nadie más, ya que no hay nadie más quien te las pueda decir, ya sea porque no las saben y que te pueden ser muy útiles en algún momento dado.

- ¿De qué se trata, Señor? – preguntó el chico, lleno de curiosidad.

- Detalles de la vida de Tom Riddle, mejor conocido por ti como Lord Voldemort.

Harry se sorprendió de lo que el director le decía.

- Harry, ¿nunca te has preguntado como fue que Voldemort sobrevivió a su propia maldición? – Harry se quedo meditando esa pregunta. – El hecho de que esa maldición hubiera rebotado en ti por la protección que te dio tu madre, no significaba que su poder aminorara, todavía era capaz de matar a quien no gozara de tu protección. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo mató?

Harry recordó un episodio de su vida ya muy lejano, cuando estaba en un cuarto frío mientras se enteraba que era mago y que sus padres fueron asesinados. Le hablaron del asesino de su familia, Hagrid el semi-gigante, le contó que no creía que Voldemort hubiera muerto, _'no le queda lo suficiente de humano como para morir' _recordó el muchacho. También vino a su memoria otro momento, estando atado a una lápida en un horrible cementerio, cuando el mismo Voldemort dijo ante sus mortífagos incrédulos de su poder, que ellos mismos sabían lo que él había hecho, que ellos conocía todas las precauciones y medidas que había tomado para preservarse de la muerte, les recordó cómo había encontrado la forma de evadir la muerte, por eso solo perdió su cuerpo al caer en él su propia maldición.

- ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?

- Si, señor, me lo he preguntado muchas veces.

Dumbledor sonrió. Luego de unos segundos sacó del pequeño cofre varios objetos, entre ellos un anillo de diamante, un collar de perlas y una copa dorada.

- ¿Sabes que son estas cosas o lo que representan?

- No.

- Todos estos objetos en algún momento pasaron por las manos de Lord Voldemort. Ahora forman parte de él – calló un momento. – La razón por la cual no murió es simple. Voldemort buscó por todo el mundo la manera de repeler la muerte, esconderse de ella. Y la encontró. La encontró en un pequeño poblado muy cerca de Glastonbury. Ahí conoció a un hombre, el cual le dio la llave de su poder y su seudo-inmortalidad.

- ¿Qué le dio?

- Le enseñó la forma de dividir su alma, le enseñó el conjuro Horrocrux.

- ¿Horrocrux? ¿En que consiste?

- La única manera de perdurar evitando la muerte es conservando tu alma oculta de ella. Y la única manera de hacerlo es encubriéndola en objetos, cosas personales, como las que tienes aquí. Es un legendario hechizo que separa el alma del cuerpo, la divide, toma un trozo y lo deposita en un objeto así, aunque el cuerpo sea atacado y casi destruido, no muere, porque un trozo de su alma, o sea, una parte de su energía vital, se halla en otro lugar fuera de peligro. En el caso de Voldemort, a pesar de recibir directamente la maldición de muerte, partes de su alma se encontraban resguardadas y protegidas, así solo se perdió un trozo de su alma, la que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, por eso perdió su cuerpo y su poder, mas no murió.

- ¡Pero, eso es… abominable!

- Lo sé. Dividir tu alma en dos ya es terrible, ahora imagínate dividirla en 7, que es los que Voldemort hizo.

- ¡¿SIETE?!

- Si, siete. Cada cosa que ves en este escritorio, contienen un trozo del alma de Voldemort y él está en estos momentos desesperado por encontrarlos. La noche en que intentó asesinarte, antes de ir a buscarte, tuvo la 'precaución' de esconderlos. Uno de ellos, presumo, era aquel pequeño diario que perteneció a la Srta. Weasley hace 5 años y que tú te encargaste de destruir antes de que acabara con ella.

- Pero, no entiendo. Se supone que era el recuerdo de Tom y no Voldemort el que se apoderó de Ginny, entonces como…

- Era un trozo de alma de Voldemort y como tal, estaba desesperado por regresar a la vida y tener un cuerpo propio.

- Si Tom Riddle hubiera tenido éxito entonces, ¿qué habría pasado con Voldemort?

- Tarde o temprano se encontrarían y se unirían en un solo ser otra vez.

Harry observó detenidamente cada uno de los objetos sobre el escritorio y reparó en que el anillo de diamante tenía un serpiente dibujada en el centro y la copa dorada tenía grabadas las iniciales H. H. en la base.

- ¿A quién pertenecieron estas cosas?

- El anillo fue propiedad del abuelo de Voldemort y la copa perteneció a Hilda Hufman, una solterona y rica hechicera a la cual Voldemort, de joven iba a visitar y acompañaba de vez en cuando.

- ¿La mató por la copa?

- Lord Voldemort desde muy pequeño demostró fascinación por coleccionar cosas, especialmente cosas ajenas y que representaran algo importante y valioso para sus legítimos dueños, tal vez no valor económico, sino sentimental. Y las coleccionaba no por el gusto de tenerlas, sino por el gusto de arrebatarlas. Él pensó que si escondía su alma en objetos de este tipo estarían mejor resguardados. Además también quería que fueran posesiones de los cuatro fundadores del colegio.

- ¿De… los fundadores?

- El anillo viene de la familia de la madre de Voldemort, o sea, viene de Salazar Slytherin y la copa perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff antes de heredarla a su descendiente. Creemos que otro de los Horrocruxes, que así se les denomina a estos objetos, es algo que perteneció a Ravenclaw y otro a Gryffindor, pero no sabemos qué. También creo que uno de los Horrocruxes es la serpiente de Voldemort, ya que tiene mucha facilidad en utilizarla como espía e incluso poseerla para su propio beneficio. Con todos ellos ya serían 4, aún quedan por descubrir tres más, algo de Gryffindor y algo de Ravenclaw.

- El collar de perlas, ¿a quien perteneció?

Dumbledor tardó un rato en contestar.

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero sabemos que es poderoso porque contiene un gran trozo del alma de Voldemort.

- Y, ¿solo destruyéndolos podremos acabar con Voldemort?

- Sí, es lo que creemos. Ahora, es importante que tu sepas esto por mí y nadie más, porque toda esta información proviene de un sin número de recuerdos de varias personas que incluso ya ha muerto. La forma más conveniente, o única de acabar con Lord Voldemort es encontrando y destruyendo todos los Horrocruxes.

- Pero, ¿cómo puedo encontrarlos?

- Ahora creo que ya no es necesario para ti buscarlos todos, Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- La profecía dice que tú te enfrentarás a él, pero no todas las profecías se cumplen realmente, no todas las profecías pasan como dicen que pasarán. El hecho de que Voldemort dividiera su alma lo hace casi imposible de eliminar. Tal vez solo seas tú el que acabe con el último Horrocrux, no lo sabemos. Lo que sí sabemos es que Voldemort aún sigue con la firme intención de destruirte por el poder que solo tu tienes, el poder de acabarlo a Él, no a ninguno de los Horrocruxes que lo resguardan.

- Entonces, aunque acaben con los Horrocruxes, aún así tengo que enfrentarlo, ¿cierto?

Dumbledor no respondió a la pregunta.

- Señor, ¿cómo consiguió todo esto?

- Durante mis ausencias del año pasado. Voldemort sabe que las tenemos y sabe que las destruiremos. De ahí que él aceptó la ayuda de Velda, la madre de la Srta. Waller. Él temía que el destruir tanto su alma disminuiría su poder. Ella le ofreció una solución para incrementar su fuerza y restaurar el poder perdido, le dio el Cáliz de la Sabiduría. Pero tú lo destruiste hace unos meses, lo cual ha sido un ventaja para nosotros.

- ¿Saben que son o donde están los dos que faltan?

- No, pero estamos muy cerca de averiguarlo. Bien, creo que ya es tarde. Después continuaremos la charla, por ahora ya es tiempo de que te vayas a descansar. Saluda a la Srta. Waller de mi parte – dijo el viejo guiñándole un ojo. Harry no pudo evitar el rubor que tenuemente apareció en sus mejillas.

Luego de aquella larga conversación, Harry iba caminando sin rumbo fijo por los solitarios pasillos del colegio, la hora de cenar hacía mucho que había pasado ya y los alumnos permanecían en su dormitorios roncando, o la mayoría deberían estarlo. Tan solo una figura solitaria apareció a la vuelta de la esquina en uno de los corredores.

- Nunca llegaste a la hora de la cena – dijo la voz de Anny en la oscuridad, donde solo se distinguía el reflejo de la luna en sus gafas.

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué? – respondió él al no haber prestado atención al comentario.

- Estas distraído, ¿qué te pasa?

- No, no es nada.

Harry comenzó a caminar, pero Anny lo detuvo con la mano.

- Buen intento, Potter, pero sabes, creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando algo te preocupa.

- Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad?

Los dos caminaron a un aula vacía para conversar. Durante un buen rato, Anny solo prestaba atención a lo que Harry trataba de explicar, eso de los objetos que guardan el alma. Por alguna extraña razón, la chica no estaba nada sorprendida o impresionada por la repugnancia de dividir el alma, más bien tenía la expresión de quien no le da la más mínima importancia.

- … entonces, para acabar con él, necesito destruir primero todos los Horrocruxes.

- Es obvio, Harry. Con que esa fue la forma en que consiguió llegar tan lejos.

- ¡¿No te da asco lo que hizo?!

- Harry, recuerda que se algo de Nigromancia, rama de la magia que puedes encontrar mucho más desagradable que lo que me acabas de contar. Yo ya había escuchado hablar de eso, pero nadie decente conoce ese hechizo, muchísimo menos llegarlo a practicar. La única manera de que él lo hubiera aprendido es que alguien se lo enseñara y no alguien cualquiera, sino un verdadero nigromante, maestro en las artes oscuras del otro mundo. Ese hechizo y esa magia es meterse con algo muy peligroso, ni siquiera deberíamos hablar de ello en el colegio, ni en el callejón Knockturn se puede mencionar, imagínate lo perverso que es.

- Dumbledor me dijo que lo aprendió de un mago en Glastonbury.

- ¿Glastonbury… dijiste?

- Si, ¿por qué? ¿Conoces el lugar?

Anny se quedó como en shock. La sola mención de aquel lugar la puso incluso pálida a la luz de la luna.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, no es nada – dijo, reaccionando.

- Anny… te conozco, por favor.

La chica entornó lo ojos y luego suspiró ante su resignación.

- Conozco el lugar – dijo. – Es un pequeño valle al sur del país, un sitio tranquilo y bonito, mi abuelo nació ahí.

- Eso no explica la razón de porqué te afectó tanto escuchar que lo mencioné.

- Ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, la mayoría malos, por eso no me gusta escuchar ni siquiera su nombre.

- ¿Es la única razón?

Anny suspiró nuevamente.

- Es un sitio muy místico donde habita secretamente un grupo de nigromantes muy poderoso que fue expulsado de la comunidad mágica por sus prácticas perversas. Así que es lógico que Voldemort haya aprendido en ese lugar como dividir su alma. Con qué propósito esos magos le enseñaron ese hechizo, no lo sé, ya que ellos no se muestran al mundo y son la peor calaña de hombres y mujeres que existe.

- Hablas como si los hubieras conocido.

- Claro que los conozco. Mi madre es parte de ellos.

Y con eso, ella no dijo nada más. Harry lo comprendió y ya no presionó el tema.

Los chicos se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry miraba de soslayo a Anny, quien perdía su vista al frente del camino. Parecía meditar en muchas cosas, la palidez de su faz aún no desaparecía.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – preguntó Harry, una vez más antes de despedirse de ella a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.

- Si, no te preocupes por mí, tu me conoces, a veces me aflora lo extraña.

Ambos sonrieron. Él la besó y ella se despidió. Harry regresó a su sala común, pues también se sentía cansado.

UN CAPÍTULO MÁS =D GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, SALUDOS =D


	9. 09 El misterioso profesor Winslow

Capítulo 9.- El misterioso profesor Winslow

La primera semana de clases pasó rápido entre tareas y prácticas. Pero la tarde del primer vienes en el colegio Harry recibió una lechuza de parte de la profesora McGonagall comunicándole que ya podía comenzar con los entrenamientos de quidditch. Solo que había un problema, dos miembros de su equipo no le dirigían la palabra. Así que antes de comenzar, Harry convocó a todo su equipo a una junta a primera hora de la mañana de la mañana siguiente.

Al entrar al vestidor, Harry se percató que Ron y Ginny también acudieron al llamado.

- Buenos días Harry, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? - saludó Mika Limura.

- Hola Mika. Bien, el motivo de esta junta es comunicarles que a partir de hoy comenzarán los entrenamientos, solo que no sé si quiere seguir siendo miembros de este equipo todos ustedes o ya no.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de dejarlo? - preguntó Sloper.

- No sé - respondió Harry fijando su vista en Ron. - Tal vez alguno ya no quiera estar con nosotros, o conmigo.

- No te va a funcionar, Potter. El que seas capitán no es suficiente para sacarme del equipo, yo quiero jugar, aunque tú también tengas que hacerlo en el mismo equipo. Y Ginny también jugará. Dudo que encuentres a una cazadora y un guardián como nosotros a estas alturas.

- Pues, aunque no lo creas Weasley, sí puedo encontrarlos, así que no eres tan necesario como tú crees - respondió Harry sin pensar, ya que el coraje lo venció.

- ¡¿A sí?!, ¡pues búscalos, entonces, porque Ron y yo RENUNCIAMOS! - refutó Ginny.

Todos se quedaros estupefactos al escuchar a la pelirroja, en especial Harry, quien no estaba preparado para esa reacción. Lentamente, las miradas se posaron en el nuevo capital del equipo, una vez que los ex-miembros dejaron la sala.

- Bien hecho, Harry - comentó Mika, - ¿qué haremos ahora?

- Pues buscar nuevos jugadores.

- ¿Tú crees que podremos encontrarlos y prepararlos a tan solo un mes del partido?

- Se supone que los partidos empiezan en Noviembre, no en Octubre.

- Ya lo sé, pero aún es muy poco tiempo, tendrán que ser muy buenos a los que integren este equipo. Digo, si es que quieres ganar.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, por favor.

Al día siguiente Harry puso el letrero en el tablón de anuncios comunicando a todos los Gryffindors que quisieran audicionar para unirse al equipo en los puestos de cazador y guardián. Inesperadamente para el muchacho, hubo gran cantidad de gente que respondió a su llamado, principalmente chicas de 1°, 2° y 3° grado, que solo se la pasaban jugueteando y riendo como tontas en frente de él, sin poner atención a ninguna de las pelotas.

Al finalizar el día, luego de muchos gritos, discusiones y casi peleas, Harry consiguió a sus jugadores suplentes; Cormac McLeegan y Bert Walker, de 5° grado.

- Bien, ya son miembros del equipo de quidditch de la casa de Gryffindor. Nosotros somos los actuales campeones y debemos de seguir así, conservando en nuestra posesión la copa. Ahora, para comenzar…

- Harry, aquí tengo un montón de estrategias que deberías revisar para implementarlas, son las mejores y…

- McLeegan, ¿me permites terminar?

- Claro.

- Como les decía, se necesita trabajo de equipo y…

- Deberíamos practicar ya, y debes recordarle a los cazadores que mejoren su puntería, también a los golpeadores. Yo te puedo dar consejos de cómo liderar un equipo, ya que yo ya he sido capitán Harry, si quieres…

- ¡NO!, no quiero. Mejor cállate y pon atención.

- Que amargado eres Potter, yo solo quiero ayudar.

Harry puso cara de fastidio. Y la mantuvo durante el resto de la práctica y en las prácticas siguientes, ya que McLeegan no dejaba de hacer el trabajo de los demás y no le prestaba atención al suyo. Tenía a todos hartos, en especial al capitán cuando le decía cómo debía dirigir al equipo. Una de tantas aquellas tardes de entrenamiento…

- ¡SI NO VUELVES A TU POSICIÓN AHORA Y TE CALLAS, TE LARGAS DEL EQUIPO!, ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! – gritó un exasperado Harry ante un entrometido McLeegan que no paraba ningún gol por estar enseñando a los golpeadores como hacer su trabajo.

- ¡De acuerdo, me quedo en mi sitio!… amargado.

- ¡TE ESCUCHÉ, McLEEGAN! – exclamó Harry desde el centro de la cancha.

Harry regresó exhausto de aquella practica, sin ganas de hablar o ver nadie, tan solo quería llegar a dormir a su alcoba. Tampoco tenía ganas de bajar a cenar, por el momento. Mientras se encaminaba a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry escuchó a lo lejos una conversación que llamó su atención, ya que escuchó su propio nombre. Se trataba de Lavander y Parvati.

- ¿Porqué no se lo dices a Harry?

- ¡¿Estás demente?!, ¿Sabes lo que ella me haría?

- Pues sí, pero él tiene que saberlo.

- Mira, yo no quiero morir en manos de esa bruja lunática amante de las artes oscuras.

- Pero Harry debe saberlo, para que se entere de una vez por todas cómo es su noviecita.

- Lo que no puedo creer es como a Harry le gusta tanto si no es tan bonita, además es perversa. A lo mejor lo tiene hechizado o le dio algún filtro amoroso.

- No lo sé, lo que te puedo decir es que si quieres deshacerte de ella, habla con Potter.

Lavander se alejó de su amiga, la cual segundos después corrió para alcanzarla. A Harry le intrigó mucho su conversación. ¿De qué estarían hablando?, ¿qué es lo que Parvati tenía miedo de decirle a Harry pero que, aún así, debía hacerlo?

- ¿Espiando gente? - una voz a espaldas del chico lo hizo respingar bruscamente. - Veo que no pierdes la costumbre - continuó Anny, una vez que el chico se encontró frente a ella.

- No espío a nadie, solo que por casualidad escuché una conversación, no era mi intención.

- Claro, claro, Potter, como en la noche de Halloween, en las cocinas, por los salones...

- ¡De acuerdo, entendí el punto, basta ya!

La chica sonrió triunfante y contenta.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? - preguntó ella.

- No, estoy cansado.

- ¿Te llevo algo al dormitorio?

- Eso estaría perfecto, me encantaría.

- OK. Te veo en la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry siguió caminando casi en automático. Llegó al retrato de la Sra. Gorda y se detuvo frente a él. Decidió esperar fuera de la sala común, ya que Anny no sabía la contraseña y él tenía prohibido decírsela.

La chica llegó minutos más tarde con un paquete que echaba intenso vapor y olía exquisito.

- Mmm, huele delicioso, ¿Qué es?

- Filete y papas con una salsa riquísima. Aquí viene el postre. Dobby lo preparó con mucho cariño y entusiasmo.

- Recuérdame regalarle más calcetines.

- Claro. Te veo mañana en clases. No llegues tarde.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, durante la clase de DCAO Anny se mostró reservada y atenta, incluso algo preocupada y nerviosa. Al final de la clase la chica se quedó en el aula hasta que todos los demás alumnos se hubieran ido.

- Permíteme un momento, – dijo a Harry – necesito hablar con el profesor Winslow – dejando al chico solo en el salón mientras ella alcanzaba al maestro a la entrada de su oficina. Harry se limitó a observar como el maestro pasaba la chica a su oficina y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Después de lo que parecieron unos eternos 10 minutos, Anny salió de la oficina con el rostro pálido y expresión de temor.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí - respondió ella sin mucha convicción en su voz.

- ¿De que hablaste con él?

- De nada en especial, llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase.

La chica se apresuró dejando a Harry muy atrás. El chico no se quedaría con las ganas de sabe de qué se trató esa conversación.

Para la hora de la comida Anny seguía aprensiva y evasiva con Harry.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿De que hablaste con Winslow?

- De nada.

- Sabes perfectamente que no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que me lo digas, así que mejor habla de una vez.

- No puedo, Harry – se marchó.

Durante las clases siguientes Harry observó detenidamente al profesor Winslow. Ahora el chico notaba en él algo más raro aún. Mientras los ponía a escribir ensayos, su mirada se desviaba en muchas ocasiones hacia Anny y luego hacia él, y ella también lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo cuando él escribía en el pizarrón o supervisaba a otros alumnos. Cuando hacían prácticas, el profesor siempre usaba a Anny para explicarles los hechizos y siempre trataba de mantenerla al frente, donde él pudiera vigilarla mejor, pero ella siempre se escondía con Harry en las bancas de atrás. El maestro casi nunca se presentaba a la hora de la comida, ni hablaba con otros maestros que no fueran el director mismo y, aún con él, se mostraba extremadamente reservado y seco. Incluso Snape prefería evitarlo.

Por otro lado, Anny seguía reacia a hablar con Harry, quien comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud de la chica. Una tarde junto al lago…

- ¿Quieres por favor parar de una vez? – respondió Anny exasperada de Harry, quien no le dejaba ni un instante de preguntar sobre el profesor Winslow.

- No, hasta que me lo digas – contestó el muchacho, decidido.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero ya no seas fastidioso. Sí que sabes cómo sacarme de quicio.

Harry solo sonrió triunfante.

- Pero prométeme que guardarás el secreto.

- Claro, tú me conoces.

- Winslow no es un maestro cualquiera, es nigromante, y muy bueno. También guarda un secreto oscuro. ¿Recuerdas que te hable de un grupo de magos en Glastonbury?

Haré asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, él es miembro de esa antigua orden de hechiceros descendientes directos de una arcaica civilización celta. Al igual que Voldemort y mi madre, ellos no se mezclan con cualquiera. Por eso mi madre los busco y se unió a ellos cuando era joven. Él es el mejor nigromante que conozco.

- ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

- Desde que tengo memoria. Él fue un fuerte aliado de Velda. Además fue Winslow quien le dijo a mi madre que yo poseía un don, y fue él mi primer maestro en nigromancia, incluso antes que mi abuelo. El despertó en mí más poder del que yo hubiera querido tener y fue él quien convenció a mi madre de retenerme con ella durante muchos años, ya que veía que le sería de gran utilidad en el futuro.

- ¡No puede ser!, Dumbledor debe saberlo.

- Él lo sabe, se lo dije desde el primer día. Pero pareció no importarle.

- Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron?

- Solo fui a decirle que ni se atreviera a meterse conmigo. Que a mí no me iba a convencer de regresar con mi madre, si ese era el objetivo de estar aquí. Pero me dijo que no quería hacerme regresar con ella ni nada por el estilo, me dijo que quería ser mi amigo y que quería enseñarme cosas nuevas y quería que…

- ¿Qué?

- Que lo ayudara a acercarse a ti.

- ¿A mí?, ¿para que?

- No lo sé. Pero eso fue lo que me aterró. No creo que tenga buenas intenciones, no quiero que te haga daño.

- No te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme solo.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no lo conoces aún. Prométeme que nunca te quedarás solo con él.

- Pero…

- ¡Promételo!

- Está bien, lo prometo.

- No debe buscar nada bueno. Estando solos puede ser muy peligroso.

Harry pensó que era un tanto exagerada la reacción de su novia, pero si ella decía que era peligroso, realmente debía serlo.

Era la tarde del vieres, la clase de DCAO estaba terminado luego de dos horas de intensa práctica. Harry se disponía a salir del aula junto con Anny cuando una mano lo detiene tomándolo por el hombro. Era el profesor Winslow.

- Harry, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas, antes de que te vayas?

El chico miró a Anny quien le decía que no con la mirada.

- Vamos, no tardaremos, la Srta. Waller puede esperar aquí.

- Lo siento, pero llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase.

- Insisto – exclamó el profesor con una voz musical y lo tomó fuerte del brazo, evitando que se fuera.

Aún quedaban alumnos en el salón, razón por la cual Harry prefirió evitar un escándalo queriéndose zafar. Sin otra salida, acompañó al maestro a su oficina. Ya dentro…

- ¿Gustas un poco de té?

- No, gracias.

- ¿Tal vez galletas o una cerveza de mantequilla?

- No lo creo.

- ¿Wisky de fuego de dragón?

- No.

- Sí que eres desconfiado. Nada de esto está envenenado.

Harry no dijo nada. El profesor lo miro atentamente por todo un minuto, luego suspiro un tanto irritado y se sirvió el mismo una taza de té.

- Está bien, iré directo al grano. Conozco tu leyenda, sé cual es tu destino, sé que eres el elegido. Una carga muy pesada para alguien tan joven como tú, que ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio. Aunque he visto con satisfacción que tienes una gran habilidad y un don para manejar la magia antigua, cosa rara en este mundo, también he visto que te falta mucha más preparación, si es que vas a cumplir con tu destino.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó Harry de golpe.

- Que ¿Qué quiero?, pues solo quiero ayudarte, prepárate como se debe, no como la han estado haciendo en esta escuela hasta el momento. Yo fui maestro en otro colegio, y todo lo que les estoy enseñando y lo que les están enseñando lo otros maestros hasta los últimos grados, mis alumnos de primero ya lo dominaban. Tú aún tienes mucho potencial que explotar. Claro, hay algo que yo deseo a cambio de esa educación especial que te daré. Necesito tu ayuda para una misión muy importante.

- Lo sabía, nada más quiere utilizarme. Al final me entregará a Voldemort.

- Claro que no Harry. Solo deseo un favor y a cambio te ayudaré a desarrollar un gran poder. Yo jamás te entregaría al Señor Tenebroso. Él te mataría antes de que cumplieras tu parte del trato, porque no le conviene.

Aunque a Harry le intrigó mucho lo que Winslow le dijo, pensó que era mejor alejarse de él. Se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hacia la salida.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no – respondió al final.

- ¿Qué te dijo ella? – agregó Winslow.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Veranna te convenció?

- ¿De que?

- Sabes, esa niña siempre ha sido mi mejor alumna, pero tan orgullosa y testaruda como creo que eres tú. Ustedes tienen tanto en común, ahora entiendo porqué están juntos.

Harry se giró para quedar frente al profesor.

- Ella no me dijo nada.

- Claro Potter, aún no sabes mentir, tu mirada es tan clara como el agua. Mejor dile a ella que te enseñe como se hace. No he conocido a nadie que esconda sus sentimientos como ella.

- Por si no lo sabe, Veranna y yo nos tenemos muchísima confianza, ella me ha contado todo de su vida, y yo también.

- Eso es lo que tú crees. Te puedo asegurar que guarda más secretos de los que te puedes imaginar y que jamás te diría, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry se dio la vuelta y giró el picaporte, pero antes de salir Winslow agregó:

- Píenselo bien, tú y yo podemos hacer un gran equipo. Seria una misión que nos beneficiaría a los dos...

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Afuera Anny todavía lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Qué quería?

- Quería darme clases particulares a cambio de que le ayudara con algo, una misión.

- ¿Misión?, ¿de que tipo?

- No me dijo, pero adivinó que tú me habías persuadido de ayudarle.

- No lo adivinó, tú se lo dijiste.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que sí, el lo leyó en tu corazón. Tos ojos nunca han sabido mentir. Será mejor que los dos nos alejemos de él.

- Creo que tienes razón.


	10. 10 La niña en el desván

Hola a todos mis lectores, perdón por la tardanza, el trabajo no deja evolucionar esto tanto como yo quisiera. Lo importante es que el presente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos y uno de los que se escribió primero (si no es que es el primero en ser creado en mi mente perversa y que le dio vida a esta historia). Muchas gracias a aquellos que me siguen y espero que para estas fiestas pueda actualizar un poco más rápido. Sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo ;)

Capítulo 10.- La niña en el desván

Los días pasaban tornándose en semanas y las semanas en meses. Así terminó por fin Septiembre dando lugar a Octubre, y con él un ambiente frío, húmedo y triste, ya que los días eran cada vez más oscuros y callados. Las nubes grises con sus cortinas de lluvia obliteran casi todos los rayos de sol, y el aroma fresco del bosque traía consigo un hedor fino a muerte y temor, como el que se vivía en el resto del país.

- Te enteraste, atacaron a los padres de los hermanos Creevy.

- Dicen que ahora están en San Mugo, en la sala de pacientes especiales, sabes, ellos eran muggles.

- Que terrible, También atacaron la casa de Neville, suerte que su abuela no se encontraba.

- No puedo concentrarme con todas esas terribles cosas pasando afuera.

- Nadie puede concentrarse.

- ¿Supieron del ataque de los dementotes?

- Fue como cuando atacaron a Potter, ¿recuerdan?

Aunque fuera de Hogwarts las cosas se ponían cada vez peores, con nuevas noticias de ataques a familias de alumnos que llegaban a diario, en el colegio las clases continuaban su curso aparentando que no existía nada más allá de sus muros. Aún así las conversaciones por los pasillos no se hacían esperar. Entre todos los alumnos se vivía un incertidumbre secreta que los maestros trataban de opacar con trabajos y difíciles tareas que pobremente mantenían ocupadas las mentes de los alumnos. En especial, las mentes más ocupadas eran las de los de 7° grado, que no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus clases, deberes y, lo peor, EXTASIS. Los maestros se encargaban de recordarles a cada minuto del día que pronto presentarían esos terribles exámenes. En Transformaciones solo Hermione había logrado la transfiguración humana por completo. En Encantamientos solo ella pudo esconder su pupitre con el encantamiento fidelio. No se diga en pociones, ya que Snape les regresaba a todos, incluso a ella, sus ensayos una y otra vez hasta que se les hinchaba la mano de tanto reescribirlo, y sus pociones nunca pasaban sus estrictos regímenes de calidad. La única materia en la que Harry se sentía sobresalir era DCAO, siendo él el único alumno que tenía algún dominio de la magia antigua, encontrándola mucho más fácil que el resto de su educación mágica, nada de tontas palabras, ni conjuros complicados, menos listas de ingredientes imposibles de memorizar, tan solo dejarse llevar por su corazón. Pese a que trataba de mantenerse lo más lejos del profesor junto con Anny, Winslow ya no había mencionado lo de la ayuda ni esa secreta misión, en parte porque Harry no le daba la oportunidad, pero el muchacho sabía que él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Así, con clases, tareas y entrenamientos de Quidditch, pasaron los días hasta que llegó el fin de octubre. Aquella noche se festejaba la Noche de brujas con una gran fiesta en el castillo, luego de una corta pero productiva visita a la villa de Hogsmeade. Harry se encontraba en el Gran Comedor solo, esperando porque Anny apareciera. Ahí también se encontraba el resto de los alumnos del colegio, incluso aquellos que fueron a la villa ya se encontraban de vuelta. Todos continuaban celebrando la noche, todos menos él, ya que se sentía un tanto preocupado. No había podido ver a Anny en todo el día. Incluso hasta parecía que la chica se la pasaba evitándolo a toda costa. Él deseaba mucho verla, ya que ese día era su cumpleaños y él había traído para ella un regalo muy especial. Finalmente se desesperó y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin con Aradia. Como era de esperarse, no fue muy bien recibido, pero no le importó.

- ¿Has visto a Veranna? – preguntó sin rodeos.

- Solo por la mañana – respondió la chica sin darle importancia.

- ¿Sabes a donde pudo haber ido o donde se encuentra ahora?

- No lo sé. El día de hoy recibió un paquete de casa, un regalo o algo así. Creo que no le agradó mucho, porque luego de abrirlo, salió de la Sala común y no la he visto desde entonces.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Potter? – la desdeñosa voz de Draco Malfoy se oyó a sus espaldas.

- Bien. Gracias Aradia – dijo Harry aparentando no haberlo escuchado.

- Te estoy hablando, cara rajada.

Pero Harry siguió sin escuchar y se marchó, como si solo hubiera sido el viento el que se oía. En ese momento estaba más preocupado por su novia.

Harry caminó y caminó por casi todos los oscuros y vacíos pasillos del colegio sin éxito en su búsqueda. De pronto se le ocurrió, subió tan rápido como pudo a la torre de Gryffindor, entró a su alcoba y sacó de su baúl su viejo mapa del merodeador. Una vez en sus manos pronunció quedo: _"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"._ Un gran número de líneas comenzaron a dibujar el colegio hasta su último pasadizo. Entonces exclamó: _'te encontré'_ al ver un pequeño puntito con la etiqueta de "Veranna Waller" situado en la torre de astronomía, la más alta del castillo. Inmediatamente se dirigió a ese lugar.

Al llegar, abrió lentamente la puerta y la encontró, de pie, en la orilla junto a la barandilla de piedra, observando hacia la penetrante noche, luciendo un vestido negro y una túnica de terciopelo azul oscuro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada - respondió Anny mientras su cabello suelto ondeaba con el frío viento de la noche. Sus ojos continuaban fijos en la penumbra distante, con una mirada sombría y triste como Harry no recordaba haberla visto alguna vez.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí - contestó bajando la mirada y separándose un poco de él, luego caminó hacia el otro extremo de la torre.

- Pues no me parece que estés muy bien que digamos. ¿Porque no has bajado a cenar?, tampoco te he visto en todo el día. ¿Donde has estado?

- Solo quería pensar un rato, estar sola.

- Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Para mí?

- Sí.

Harry saco un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y lo abrió. Una cajita de madera que contenía en su interior una delgada cadena de oro con un exquisito guardapelo con una flor grabada.

- Lo encontré en la antigua casa de mi padrino una ocasión que la visité en vacaciones. Me pareció hermoso y pensé que te gustaría. Pensaba enviártelo, pero tenía miedo que lo rechazaras cuando ni siquiera respondías a mis cartas. Cuando volviste conmigo lo guardé para dártelo hoy, porque es justo lo que quería para tu regalo.

- ¿Regalo?

- Sí, hoy es tu cumpleaños.

- Lo recordaste… - murmuró.

Ella lo abrazó por un buen rato.

- Gracias - le dijo mientras él so lo ponía. - No debiste molestarte, en serio.

- No fue ninguna molestia, sino todo lo contrario.

- Es hermoso.

Anny lo observó detenidamente por largos minutos, su mirada de tristeza se había ido. Luego lo besó con cariño. Cuando se separaron, ella regresó la vista a la noche, apagando con eso la felicidad de aquel instante.

- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó él luego de unos minutos.

- En nada.

- Aradia me dijo que recibiste un paquete de tu casa.

- Sí, pero no me dieron nada importante. Debo irme a dormir – la chica se alejó de la barandilla y se encaminó a la salida.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe al dormitorio?

- ¡No! No es necesario - Harry se quedó extrañado por la respuesta. - Puedo llegar sola. Nos vemos mañana.

El chico se quedó muy confundido por esa actitud. Permaneció otro largo rato contemplando el bosque y el lago desde la torre, pensando en que le pasaba a Anny. Sin saber porqué, miró hacia sus pies y encontró un trozo de papel arrugado. Lo levantó y comenzó a leer. Era una carta dirigida a Anny.

_"Hoy es tu cumpleaños número 18 hija mía, ya eres una niña grande. Y nos guste o no, aún eres mi hija y yo tu madre. He decidido darte una última oportunidad para ser digna de llevar mi sangre pura, ayúdame a conseguir la llave de la inmortalidad para el señor tenebroso. Yo te prometo que tu patético noviecito no sufrirá mucho en sus manos. Sabes que necesitamos de tus habilidades. Ya ha comenzado, han estado llamándote, lo sé, sé que lo has sentido, puedo verte negándolo rotundamente. Siempre fuiste tan cobarde ante tus propios poderes. Pero aún sigo siendo tu madre y te quiero a mi lado, como en los viejos tiempos. Reconoce que no tienes muchas opciones de donde elegir. Piénsalo muy bien antes de condenarte y condenar a los que más amas en el mundo. Tú sabes de quien estoy hablando._

_ATTE. Mamá._

_PD. Markus te manda saludar. Ya regresó de su viaje y dice que te ha extrañado mucho desde que te fuiste."_

Al terminar de leer Harry estaba en shock. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Anny.

Aquella noche Harry tuvo un sueño plagado de pesadillas, como era costumbre, pero parte de sus sueños fue completamente inusual. Luego de haber sido perseguido por Velda y Voldemort como siempre, Harry se encontró de pie en el vestíbulo de una casa antigua, con las ventanas tapiadas, toda llena de polvo y muebles antiguos destrozados. Parecía que nadie la había habitado por años. De pronto escuchó ruidos en el segundo piso. Subió las escaleras lentamente, siempre en guardia. Al llegar hasta arriba de la escalera, siguió un largo y oscuro pasillo que no conocía, al final, había una puerta de madera raída por el tiempo. Harry caminó hasta ella y giró el picaporte. La puerta se abrió con un crujido y rechinido que resonaron en la oscuridad. Luego de la puerta seguían más escaleras que daban hacia arriba, a lo que parecía a un lúgubre y olvidado desván. El interior, tras una puerta aún más vieja, aquel desván lucía como una habitación, muy diferente al resto de la casa. Era un cuarto iluminado por una tenue luz que entraba por una ventana muy alta, la única que existía y en la cual había barras de acero que no daban paso ni siquiera a un gato. Había también una cama individual limpiamente tendida y arreglada, con una muñeca de trapo sobre la almohada. La habitación se observaba limpia y decorada con dibujos de árboles y lagos por doquier. Pero había algo más… frente a la cama había un pequeño escritorio de madera, y frente él, una pequeña niña sentada en su silla, muy concentrada en un dibujo que elaboraba con habilidad. La luz del exterior llegaba justo a donde ella trabajaba.

_¿Que hace una niña en un lugar como este?, _se preguntó Harry. La pequeña le parecía familiar. Tenía el cabello largo trenzado y de un color oscuro, además usaba gafas redondas como las de él, pegadas con cinta por el centro y estrelladas en los cristales, como si alguien las hubiera pisado. Sus mejillas estaban sucias y su ropa vieja, rasgada y manchada. Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, sintiendo una tristeza que no reconocía.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó ella de pronto, mostrándole el dibujo que acababa de terminar.

- ¿Eh?, sí… es muy bonito - respondió él con torpeza, mirándole a la cara.

La niña lo observó detenidamente por largos minutos antes de sonreír débilmente y colocar el dibujo de nuevo en el escritorio.

- Sabía que te gustaría. A mi abuelo le gustará también.

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció al mencionar a su abuelo y una gran desolación se asomó en su mirada mientras contemplaba dicho dibujo.

- ¿Es para tu abuelo? - inquirió Harry.

- Sí.

- ¿Está él aquí, contigo?

- No.

- ¿Estás tu sola en este…?

Un estruendo se escuchó en el exterior, como si alguien se hubiera aparecido de repente tumbando los objetos a su alrededor. La pequeña se levantó de su silla casi tan rápido como un relámpago. Su rostro palideció de tal forma que Harry creyó que se desmayaría. Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon ahora subiendo por la escalera. La niña corrió y tomó su muñeca de trapo, la cual aferró con fuerza, mientras volvía a refugiarse en un rincón, sin perder de vista la puerta, con terror de que en cualquier momento se abriera. Harry estaba petrificado, sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, observaba la escena desde un extremo del desván.

Los pasos dejaron de escucharse, la niña se movió de su rincón y quedó a unos metros de la entrada, expectante. Entonces, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y un hombre alto, desaliñado y burdo apareció. Sus desagradables ojos claros llenos de maldad observaban sin parpadear a la pequeña, quien chocó contra la pared en su intento de retroceder ante la aterradora imagen del tipo. Sin apresurarse, aquel sujeto cerró la puerta con suavidad, se giró y caminó hacia la chiquilla, que yacía petrificada del terror. Se acercó al escritorio y encontró el dibujo que ella acababa de hacer.

- Que hermoso dibujo, pequeña, ¿también es para tu abuelo?

La niña no contestó.

- ¿Cuando harás uno para mí? - preguntó el hombre.

Siguió sin contestar.

- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! - gritó, mientras tomaba el escritorio y lo estrellaba contra la pared, haciéndolo mil pedazos.

La niña seguía aterrada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero su mirada se volvía cada vez más dura, queriendo controlar el miedo y la desesperación.

El hombre sonrió nuevamente con lascivia.

- Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte. Además a tu mami no le gustaría verte llorar. Y… hablando de tu madre… - el se aproximó más a ella y se inclinó para quedar a su altura - … ella no ha llegado aún. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Significa que tú y yo estamos solos y podremos divertirnos mucho… - el hombre intentó acariciar su mejilla.

- ¡NO! - gritó ella, apartando su mano con un golpe y corriendo hasta el otro lado de la cama.

- Tranquilízate, será divertido. Verás que te gustará.

Harry sentía la terrible necesidad de auxiliarla, de matar ese miserable antes de que le hiciera daño, pero no podía mover su cuerpo para nada. En eso, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Otro hombre apareció en el umbral.

- ¿Que se supone que haces, Markus?

- Nada, solo divertirme - respondió el otro, mientras se alejaba de la niña.

- Sabes que a Velda no le gusta que te acerques a su hija, no quiere que la contamines con tu asquerosa sangre mestiza.

- Como si de verdad a ella le importara.

- Pues te apuesto a que te mataría si te encuentra aquí, 'divirtiéndote' con su hija.

- Que venga, si quiere, no me hará nada.

- ¿Tú crees? - se oyó una voz fría a sus espaldas. La figura esbelta de una mujer de tez blanca permanecía de pie en la entrada del desván.

- Ve-velda.

- No descansarás hasta conseguirlo, ¿verdad? Coleman tiene razón, tienes suerte de que no fui yo la que llegó primero, sino, ya estrías muerto. Ningún sangre sucia mestizo se mezclará con mi sangre. Menos alguien como tú.

- Vamos Velda, tú la detestas, ¿para qué la cuidas tanto? Deberías dejármela un rato para enseñarle un par de cosas.

- Yo sé porque hago lo que hago. Jamás la dejaría a tu cuidado, al menos, no ahora, aún es muy joven para tus 'enseñanzas'.

- Claro que no.

- HE DICHO QUE NO. Tú, ¡sal de ahí! - le ordenó a la niña.

La pequeña caminó despacio hasta su madre. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Velda la recibió con una bofetada que la hizo caer al piso. Finas gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar de su labio roto.

- ¡TÚ… APRENDERÁS… A… DEFENDERTE… MOCOSA! - le gritó mientras la golpeaba con una fusta en la espalda. La niña hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar. - ¡Déjenos solas! Tengo que darle una lección a mi hija… Veranna.

Una puerta de madera se cerró frente a los hombres y también frente a Harry, haciéndolo despertar abruptamente.

HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A JKR, ESTO SE HACE CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN MÁS NO DE LUCRO.


End file.
